Les sentiments que j'ai pour toi
by RoseNoir10
Summary: C'est avec Sasuke que Naruto a connu l'amour, mais quand la personne que vous aimez vous quitte et que six plus tard vous la recroisez, les sentiments sont-ils toujours la? SasuNaru Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

J'étais en première année de lycée, Lui en deuxième année d'université. J'avais seize ans, Lui en avait vingt. Je l'admirais depuis toujours, Lui ne connaissait même pas mon existence. J'étais hyperactif, Lui était calme et silencieux. J'étais blond, Lui était brun. J'avais les yeux bleus, Lui avait les yeux noirs.

La première fois que je L'ai vu, c'était en première année de collège à Konoha, Il avait fait visiter ma classe l'établissement car Il était en dernière année. C'est peut-être clicher mais dès que je L'avais vu le sol s'était dérobé sous mes pieds, mon univers se trouvait en gravitation autour de Lui, Il était magnifique, d'une peau nacrée qui contrastait avec ses cheveux et ses yeux, Il restait toujours impassible, Il portait l'uniforme scolaire mais celui-ci était fait pour Lui, le serrant dans tous les bons endroits. Alors quand j'avais croisé son regard même si cela ne dura pas plus que quelques secondes, j'avais senti mon visage devenir rouge, pour éviter qu'il ne le voit j'avais baissé la tête et avais trouvé le carrelage très intéressant. J'étais resté en contemplation tout le long qu'il nous expliquait le règlement intérieur, ce dont je n'ai rien retenu, de sa voix suave et profonde qui m'avait fait frissonner. Je n'avais pas remarqué que ma classe avançait encore dans ma transe, c'était lui qui m'en sortit en m'interpelant très gentiment: « hé dobe, tu comptes rester planté là encore longtemps? ». Qu'aurais-je bien pu faire à part lui répondre: « la ferme terme! »?

Par la suite nous avions dû nous parler une ou deux fois, mais seulement pour s'insulter. Mon année se constitua principalement de l'observer de loin, mémoriser ses expressions, ses mimiques, sa voix, lui en fait. Plusieurs fois j'étais prêt à aller lui parler, je j'ai bien vite renoncé quand je voyais qu'il était avec ses amis qui se formaient de Neji, Tenten, Lee et Sakura.

Neji était le cousin d'Hinata, une fille très timide qui était dans ma classe, ils avaient tous deux les yeux pâles avec les cheveux noirs, et il ne parlait généralement pas beaucoup, il était Son meilleur ami. Tenten était coiffé de deux chignons marron sur les côtés de sa tête, elle avait de grands yeux de la même couleur. Son passetemps? Fabriquer des armes avec ses stylos, son compas et ses ciseaux pour les lancer sur les premières années, c'est-à-dire nous. Lee était… comment dit… Étrange? Il portait une combinaison verte moulante avec des protège-tibias et avant-bras orange, il avait une coupe au bol noir et des yeux noirs ronds comme des billes et de gros sourcils. Le portrait craché de notre professeur d'éducation physique Gai. Et enfin, Sakura, les cheveux roses, les yeux vert, la peau crémeuse et délicate, un caractère bien trempé, elle n'avait pas peur de rentrer dans le problème à coup de poing, elle était sublime, elle avait des formes dans les meilleurs endroits. À mon plus grand malheur, elle était toujours collée à Lui car elle en était amoureuse.

À croire que tout le monde était attiré par Lui!

Même mes amis étaient fascinés! Bon pas tout parce que Shikamaru le seul truc qui l'intéressait ce n'est justement, rien à part faire la sieste et Shoji qui ne pensait qu'à manger. Mais à part eux… Kiba était fasciné parce que toutes les filles - et garçons- étaient à ses pieds, Ino était une fille donc elle craquait pour sa beauté, Hinata, elle on ne savait pas trop car elle rougissait tout le temps…

Quand l'année, c'était fini, j'étais désespéré, parce que l'année suivante ne serait plus pareille sans Lui, moi je rentre en deuxième année et Lui en première année de lycée. La fosse qui nous séparait se creusait de plus en plus.

Je ne Le revis put pendant deux ans, deux ans durant lesquelles mon cœur n'était plus au complet. Au début je ne voulais pas admettre ressentir quelque chose pour un garçon avec lequel je n'avais pratiquement pas parlé et qui ne devait même plus se souvenir de moi. J'en avais parlé à Ino, ma meilleure amie, elle m'avait dit que j'étais « amoureux »… Ha! Amoureux? Moi? Uzumaki Naruto amoureux? Cela n'allait pas bien dans la même phrase, surtout quand il s'agit de remettre en cause ma sexualité! Et c'est là qu'elle ajouta que j'étais surement bisexuel… « Écoute Naruto, depuis que Sasuke (je sentis mon cœur se contracter) n'est plus ici tu souris moins et ton regard est toujours fixé au loin, mais en même temps… Tu es toujours regardé toujours ma poitrine… Donc tu dois aimer les filles et les garçons ».

Que pouvais-je dire? Nous savions tous les deux qu'elle avait raison. Elle m'a dit d'en parler avec mon frère, Kyubi, qui a sept ans de plus que moi et qui était bi. Mais même si nous étions très proches, je ne lui en ai pas parlé.

Deux semaines plus tard Hinata nous avait invités à son anniversaire. L'ambiance était super, la musique aussi, tout se passait bien. J'étais assis entre Shikamaru et Ino, le premier somnolait pendant que je parlais du dernier magasin qui venait d'ouvrir au centre commercial avec la dernière. Vers deux heures du matin, le cousin à Hinata, Neji vient se joindre à la fête. Mais pas seul. Non se serais tellement simple! Il avait fallu que son meilleur ami l'accompagne! Au moment où je le revis, mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade, mes mains sont devenues moites, je m'agitais sur mon siège. Comment avais-je pu vivre sans lui autour de moi? Sans sa présence imposante? Sans cette silhouette parfaite, sans ce visage parfait? Sans ce regard qui m'embrasait des pieds à la tête?

Ino avait remarqué mon soudain mutisme, et en suivant mon regard elle n'eut pas de mal à comprendre pourquoi. Je la vis sourire en coin avant de me pousser de canapé. Je la regardai incrédule. Pas besoin de mots entre nous pour avoir une conversation, elle voulait que j'aille lui parler, et elle comprit aussi que je ne voulais, c'est pour ça qu'elle fouilla dans son sac et qu'elle en sortait en sortie une brosse à cheveux qu'elle me lança en pleine tête. Comment lui refuser quelque chose dans ces conditions?

Je partis donc en direction de la table où il était accoudé, la chance était avec moi car c'était la table des boissons, la bonne excuse.

Il était plus grand que moi d'une dizaine de centimètres, habillé d'un T-shirt noir moulant qui laissait imaginer des abdos bien définis, avec un Jean délaver qui collait à ses cuisses et des chaussures noires. J'avais retenu un gémissement, et juste en le regardant!

Je m'étais servi un verre de ponche pour me donner un semblant de courage.

« Hey terme! » Le saluais-je en m'accoudant à côté de lui.

Il m'avait regardé de haut en bas très lentement, comme s'il prenait le temps de m'étudier. Il se tourna un peu plus dans ma direction quand son regard se posa sur le mien, ou plutôt quand mon regard fut happé ses yeux onyx. Sand se détourner, il posa son verre sur la table derrière lui et de sa main désormais libre, il brossa mon bras. Je ne savais pas si c'était fait exprès ou non, mais ce que je savais c'est qu'à l'endroit où il m'avait touché ma peau brulais, pareille pour mes joues d'ailleurs… « Dobe, ça faisait longtemps… »

Sa voix… Je l'avais oublié… Cette voix souple et pleine de luxure, elle devrait être censurée. Je n'ai rien dit, mon cerveau était trop absorbé dans cette douce mélodie qui me faisait frémir, et ses yeux qui continuaient de me transpercer de toute part… un vrai supplice de ne pas se jeter sur lui! Même habillé d'un sac en plastique, avec des lunettes, et pas lavé depuis trois jours, j'étais sûr qu'il serait encore en train de dégager une aura de luxure et de domination.

Trop concentré sur sa beauté je ne compris pas qu'il m'avait demandé si je voulais danser et qu'il avait pris mon silence pour un « oui », et sans comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait, je me retrouvais sur la piste de danse, un corps chaud collé a mon dos, des mains maintenant mes hanches en place et un souffle humide caressaient mon oreille gauche. Je ne savais pas à ce moment-là si je devais maudire ou bénir Ino de m'avoir poussé vers Sasuke. Voilà! Rien que de pensé à son prénom me donne des vertiges! Et pour arranger tout il avait fallu qu'il se colle à moi! L'effet que ça avait sur moi me demandez-vous? Difficulté a respiré normalement, syndrome de la tomate du cou à la racine des cheveux, plus en bonus en contraction venant de l'intérieur de mon Jeans. Bon, c'est sûr que le Naruto gay faisait une petite dense de joie, alors que l'autre… Nan même l'autre faisait une petite danse… Super!

Il fallait réfléchir, et très vite, j'avais tout ce que je voulais depuis deux ans! Et la seule chose qui me préoccupait en ce moment, c'était ou placer mes mains… J'avais suivi mon instinct je les avais mises sur ses mains. Il avait pris ça comme une invitation car il c'était collé un peu plus à moi et avait posé son menton sur mon épaule gauche près de mon oreille, ce qui me fit frissonner de plaisir. Puis il commença à se déhancher, frottant de plus en plus langoureusement son bassin contre mes fesses. Je sais que c'était impossible de résister et sans pouvoir m'en empêcher un gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres… Et il l'avait entendu, j'avais senti un sourire s'étirer sur son visage contre ma joue. Il avait doublé la pression de son aine dans mon dos et avait empoigné un peu plus serré mes hanches.

Trop de plaisirs d'un coup ma main gauche s'était retrouvée à empoigner les cheveux de soi de Sasuke pour le rapprocher encore plus de moi. J'avais prié intérieurement que la musique était assez forte pour cacher mes gémissements et que la pièce était assez sombre pour que les autres ne les voient pas comme ça, de plus… j'étais très dur en bas.

Après ce qui semblait des heures, son nez avait brossé mon cou, j'avais penché ma tête sur le côté opposer pour lui laisser plus de place. D'abord il avait passé quelque chose de mouillé, sa langue. Je n'avais pu me retenir, mon autre main avait rejoint la première dans ses cheveux et mon corps s'était mis à onduler de son propre chef contre lui. Et il m'avait mordu. Dur. Avec ça, le frottement répété de mon Jeans sur mon érection, ses mains s'enfonçant qui laisseraient des marques sur ma peau bronze, ses dents dans mon cou suçotant le liquide chaud qui s'échappait de la plaie, mes mains dans ses cheveux le tirant plus vers moi. Trop de plaisir! Sa langue! Oh mon Dieu sa langue! Un péché! Elle était remontée jusqu'à mon oreille qu'il avait mordillée et une de ses mains avait remonté et c'était frayé un chemin sous mon T-shirt en grattant mon ventre au passage. Le monde tourbillonnait autour de moi à une vitesse folle, plus rien ne comptait à par Sasuke. Les mains de Sasuke. La bouche de Sasuke. La langue de Sasuke. Un dernier coup de rein et je suis venue, dans une salle pleine du monde, sur une piste de danse, avec Sasuke et surtout dans mon pantalon.

Sasuke devait être dans la même situation que moi car lui aussi avait sa respiration haletante.

« Tu as quel âge? Dobe? » Me demanda-t-il en se reculant de moi et en me tenant les hanches et heureusement car j'avais pensé que s'il me lâchait, je serais surement tombé. Après plusieurs respirations profondes pour pouvoir retrouver mon souffle, je pus lui répondre.

« 14 ans » soufflais-je en lâchant ses cheveux pour laisser tomber mes bras à mettent côtés.

« Revient dans deux ans, dobe ».

Et c'est comme cela qu'il m'avait laissé, tout tremblant au milieu de la pièce, une fine couche de sueur recouvrait mon corps. Après quelques minutes de stupeur, j'étais retourné auprès d'Ino.

Après ça, il était dans mes pensées, jours et nuit, sans arrêt, et ceux pendant deux ans.

Il n'y avait qu'Ino, et surement Shikamaru en sachant que ce paresseux était le mec le plus perspicace et le plus intelligent qu'il connaisse, qui était au courant. Je n'en avais jamais parlé à Kyubi, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'inquiet de mon état mental en apprenant mon obsession, et surtout je ne veuille pas qu'en sachant que Sasuke m'avait laissé comme ça, qu'il cherche à le rencontré pour lui apprendre à molester son cher et tendre petit frère de cette façon. Surtout quand rentrant chez moi, ma mère, mon père et Kyubi n'avaient pas loupé la marque de morsure/suçon sur mon cou. Mon père avait ce sourire en coin qui voulait dire « C'est bien mon garçon! Tu es bien mon fils! », Ma mère… C'était une autre histoire, elle n'avait pas l'air très contente mais quand elle avait vu mon regard, elle n'avait rien ajouté. Enfin mon frère, ce psychopathe, a un grand sourire et les pouces en l'air.

L'année d'après, Hinata m'avait invité pour son anniversaire, mais je n'y étais pas allé, car je savais quand le voyant à m'a porté mais en ne pouvant pas l'avoir, je serais frustré et… frustré!

Donc j'avais attendu deux ans, comme il me l'avait dit. C'était donc deux ans après la première fête d'Hinata, que je l'avais vu. Sauf que là, tout c'était passé plus vite, à peine arrivé, que j'avais senti une main saisir mon poignet, j'allais me retourner pour demander des explications, mais j'avais était interrompu par une bouche attrapée mes lèvres goulument. J'avais fermé les yeux quand le plaisir m'avait submergé, je n'avais pas besoin d'avoir les yeux ouverts pour savoir qui était cette personne mangeant ma lèvre inférieure. J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour approfondir le baiser, mais il c'était éloigné, m'avait attiré dans ses bras puis m'avait retourné pour me retrouver le dos collé à son torse. Il avait posé ses mains sur mes hanches, cette position était la même que celle d'il y a deux ans. Sauf que cette foi, au lieu de commencer à danser, il me dirigea à travers la foule pour arriver devant Neji qui se servait un verre de ponche. Sasuke s'était raclé la gorge pour attirer son attention, Neji s'était retourné et nous avait observés de haut en bas en souriant. Ensuite il avait fait un signe de tête en direction des escaliers et se retourna pour finir de se servir. Sans plus attendre, Sasuke me poussa vers les escaliers d'un pas pressé. Plus on gravissait de marche, plus l'excitation de ce qui allait se produire c'était insinué en moi me faisant frissonner.

Il m'avait arrêté devant une porte blanche avec écrit dessus « Chambre de Neji ». Je l'avais ouverte, et il m'incita à avancer d'une douce pression des mains. J'étais donc entré, il avait fermé la porte derrière nous. Je n'avais pas eu le temps d'inspecter mon environnement que je m'étais retrouvé face contre quelque chose de doux et moelleux: un matelas. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, Sasuke s'était couché sur mon dos, m'enveloppant de sa chaleur par la même occasion.

« Tu m'avais manqué dobe » avait-il ronronné à mon oreille en frottant la bosse qu'avait formée son érection sur mes fesses dans un mouvement circulaire. « Ça fait deux longues années où j'attends impatience de pouvoir enfin souiller ce cul si rond! Mmm! J'en ai l'eau à la bouche ».

C'est avec ces paroles que toute cohérence avait disparu de mon esprit. La seule chose que j'avais réussi à faire pour lui montrer que je voulais qu'il souille mon cul c'était de gémir en mordant ma lèvre inférieure et de correspondre aux rotations de son aine qui devenait de plus en plus dur. Il retraça du bout de la langue la marque qu'il m'avait laissée la dernière fois, j'avais arqué le dos pour lui faire comprendre que j'en avais voulu plus, qu'il fallait qu'il accélère. C'était une question de santé mentale. Il avait compris le message car tout en continuant sa douce torture avec sa langue, une de ses mains avait réussi à se glisser entre le matelas et moi pour s'aventurer près du bouton de mon Jeans. Il l'avait déboutonné et abaissé ma braguette en moins d'une seconde. Sans avoir eu le temps de me préparer psychologiquement à ce qui allait se passer sa main directement à l'intérieur de mon boxer et avait empoigné mon membre dur et dégoulinant de liquide pré-éjaculatoire. Je m'étais retrouvé à mordre mon poing pour ne pas hurler de plaisirs et ainsi alerte les autres invités. Très fière de l'effet qu'il avait sur moi, Sasuke ne perdit pas de temps et avait commencé à faire de profond va et viens en se servent de mon liquide blanc comme lubrifiant. J'étais en train de fondre, mon sang était en ébullition, plus aucun muscle de mon corps ne me répondait correctement à par mes cordes vocales qui marché parfaitement bien.

Sa main correspondait à la pression exercée sur mes fesses de plus en plus vite, son souffle chaud venait chatouiller mon oreille rajoutant encore plus de plaisirs. Je voulais qu'il arrête de me taquiner et qu'il passe aux choses sérieuses! Je ne pouvais plus penser quand il avait doublé la vitesse de sa main sur mon membre engorgé, je voulais pouvoir enfin me libérer, après tout ce temps sans avoir été touché. Je n'avais été avec personne depuis notre dernière rencontre. J'avais voulu que ce soit lui qui me fasse venir, lui qui me prenne profond et dur, j'avais voulu qu'il fasse en sorte qu'après m'avoir baisé, que je ne puisse plus m'assoir et marcher pendant des jours! J'avais, au prix d'un effort colossal, attrapé son poignet pour l'arrêter.

« Sa-Sasuke! » avais-je gémi. « S'il-s'il te plaît… … Je veux te sentir… en …moi » j'étais à bout de souffle, je n'en pouvais plus!

Il comprit ma détresse car il retira sa main de mon boxer et avec l'aide de la deuxième, il avait fait glisser mon jean et mon sous-vêtement maculé. Je m'étais retrouvé les fesses en l'air et la tête et mon torse enfoncé dans le matelas essayant de récupérer ma respiration. J'avais senti Sasuke se déplacer pour atteindre la table de chevait, il avait ouvert le premier tiroir et en avait sorti une bouteille de lubrifiant bleu. J'avais fermé les yeux un instant, l'odeur du sexe avait agressé mes sens me rendant encore plus excité. Je ne l'avais même pas entendu ouvrir la bouteille quand je sens un doigt mouiller qui avait commencé à entrer en moi. Ça ne faisait pas mal, mais c'était étrange, mais pas désagréable. Quand il avait vu que je mettais adapter, il avait fait plusieurs va et vient viens. Je l'avais entendu ouvrir son jean et avant que je n'ai pu me retourner pour le confirmer, un deuxième doigt rejoint le premier, la sensation était la même que la première, mais mon plaisir avait doublé dès qu'il avait bougé ses doigts et qu'il avait effleuré quelque chose en moi qui m'avais fait perdre pied. Sans plus attendre il avait rajouté un troisième doigt. Ma respiration s'était coupée: là, ça faisait mal.

« Détend-toi dobe » m'avais murmuré Sasuke m'en sent me crisper autour de ses doigts. « Ça va passer ».

Sur ça, il avait recommencé ses mouvements de va-et-vient en faisant attention de ne pas aller trop vite. J'avais commencé à m'habituer quand il avait changé l'orientation de ses coups et touché ma prostate. Un miaulement rauque c'était échappé de ma bouche, j'avais eu l'impression d'être transpercé de toute part par le plaisir. Mon corps était chauffé à blanc, quand il avait attrapé de sa main libre ma fesse droite (j'étais sûr qu'il allait me laisser une marque) j'essayais par tous les moins de m'enfoncer encore plus sur ses doigts. Mais je n'avais eu le temps de le faire qu'il les retira. J'avais grogné de mécontentement, m'était relevé un peu pour regarder par-dessus mon épaule quand sans prévenir, il avait attrapé fermement ma taille et avait plongé en moi.

« Ah! » les larmes m'étaient montées aux yeux, j'étais retombé affalé sur le matelas et mes phalanges étaient devenues blanches à force de les enterrer dans les draps. « TEME! JE-Je PEUX… PAS! » Avais-je gémi de douleur.

Mais Sasuke avait continué de s'enfoncer jusqu'au bout, j'étais étiré au maximum, c'était plus gros et grand que ses trois doigts! Quand il avait été complètement à l'intérieur, il c'était penché sur moi, me couvant de sa chaleur et de sa transpiration, son souffle haletant qui avait brossé mes cheveux, il avait respiré profondément mon odeur en mettant son nez dans mon cou, puis sa main droite se mit à caresser mon bas-ventre trop plein de lui en faisant de doux cercle apaisant, pendant que la gauche se munit de mon érection, qui par miracle était toujours là malgré la douleur. Son touché avait eu pour effet immédiat de me détendre.

« Je peux bouger? » avait-il demandé en me sentent plus souple, j'avais fait un signe de tête affirmatif, en tournant mon visage de coté pour le regarder dans ses yeux qui capturèrent mon regard. Il c'était penché un peu plus sur moi pour lécher les larmes qui avaient débordé de mes yeux avant de toucher du bout de sa langue mes lèvres entre ouvrir pour demander la permission de m'embrasser. Je lui avais répondu en en ouvrant davantage la bouche. Sa langue s'était engouffrée à l'intérieur de ma bouche et était directement cherchée ma langue pour la caresser, s'enrouler avec elle. Son touché m'avait détendu, mais est baisé me fit complètement oublier ou j'étais, ce que je faisais. Tout ce qui compté, c'était lui. Sasuke Uchiwa. Il avait lâché ma bouche pour aller nicher sa tête dans ma nuque qu'il avait commencé à suçoter quand j'avais gémi un mélange de plaisir et de douleur au moment où il c'était décalé pour avoir un meilleur angle pour atteindre ma prostate. Ce qu'il n'avait pas manqué de réussir dès sa première poussée. À vingt ans, ce n'était surement pas sa première fois m'étais-je dit, et surement par le dernier.

Il c'était déplacer de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus dur, il avait décollé son torse de mon dos pour pouvoir prendre plus d'élan, laissant ainsi plus que sa queue pour seul lien nous unissant. La main droite qui était sur mon ventre se retrouva à empoigner mes cheveux les tirant vers l'arrière, et sa main gauche qui était sur mon membre continua à pomper en suivant le rythme du battement de ses reins en moi. Mes gémissements avaient augmenté de plusieurs octaves, le grognement de plaisir de Sasuke, ma peau était brulante, mes hanches s'étaient mises à bouger d'elles-mêmes pour accentuer la friction de nos deux corps en sueur. J'allais venir. Dur.

« Viens Naruto! » avait-il gémi en allant plus vite encore. « Je veux que tu viennes ».

Et j'étais venu.

Tout mon corps s'était contracté de plaisir, empêchant ainsi à Sasuke de sortir de moi quand il se libéra. J'avais senti son essence s'insinuer en moi, débordant, coulant le long de mes cuisses. Nous nous étions écroulé tous les deux d'éblouissement sur le lit, lui sur moi, en moi. J'avais essayé par tous les moyens de retrouver un rythme cardiaque et une respiration normale, mais avec le poids sur moi, c'était difficile, même si je n'avais pas envie qu'il s'éloigne de moi. Sa tête était encore dans ma nuque, il m'avait déposé un dernier baisé avant de sortir de moi. Il légère brule avait suivi son retrait. Sent son poids qui avait quitté le lit, je m'étais retourné pour le regarder, il était en train de reboutonner son pantalon. Une forte émotion s'était emparée de moi, la tristesse. Certes, j'avais su qu'il n'y aurait rien de sentimental, et aucune suite, j'avais cru m'en convaincre, et être assez fort pour faire avec… Merde! J'étais quand même le fils du maire Kamikaze Minato et d'Uzumaki Kushina la terreur aux cheveux rouges, et le frère de Kyubi le psychopathe celui qui d'un regard vous transformais en statue!

Alors pourquoi, à ce moment précis, j'avais essayé de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder? Ah oui! C'est vrai! Parce que l'homme avec qui j'avais donné ma virginité, était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre, sans un regard, sans un sourire. Une larme avait coulé le long de ma joue avant que je ne l'arrête.

« Dobe » m'avait-il interpellé hors de mes pensées « ne te fait pas d'illusion, tu n'es encore qu'un gamin, ce n'était que du sexe pour passer le temps »

Sur ce, il était sorti et avait fermé la porte. J'avais pleuré à chaudes larmes pendant plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce qu'Ino était rentré dans la chambre tout doucement, comme pour ne pas m'effrayé. Elle avait paru horrifier quand elle m'avait regardé, en même temps il y avait de quoi: j'étais assis sur le lit, les jambes pliées de chaque côté avec le pantalon et mon boxer toujours en bas des fesses n'ayant pas eu le courage de me lever pour m'habiller, mon T-shirt qui cachait mon intimité et mes yeux tout rouges d'avoir pleuré.

« Oh mon Dieu! » c'était exclamé Ino en enjambant l'espace qui nous avait séparés pour se tenir à mes côtés et essuyer les larmes sur mes jours de doigt délicats. « Que s'est-il passé? ».

« On La fait. » je m'étais mis à parler sans m'en rendre compte, d'une voix platonique. « C'était… génial. Et… » Je n'avais pas pu continuer.

« Et quoi? « m'avait-elle encouragé.

« Quand on a fini, il s levait, habillé et il est parti en disant un truc qui sonnait comme : " ce n'était que du sexe, ne t'attend à rien d'autre " … voilà.» je l'avais senti bouillir de rage en entendant ce qui s'était passé. « Et non tu n'as pas le droit d'aller le tuer. » « Mais pourquoi? Il le mérite! »

J'avais tourné mon visage vers elle pour la regarder dans ses beaux yeux bleu pâle de bébé. J'avais posé ma main sur sa joue et l'avais embrassé sur cette dernière.

« Parce que c'est mon premier, le premier que j'ai aimé, et que j'aime » lui avais-je répondu en souriant. « Mais je te fais la promesse qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, se sera moi qui briserais les cœurs, je ne resterais pas plus de deux jours avec la même personne. Et je serais connu comme l'artiste sculpteur le plus prometteur, le plus talentueux et le plus prisé de tout Konoha! »

Et c'est comme ça, qu'a vingt-deux ans, j'étais en colocation avec Kyubi, je possédais mon atelier de sculpture, je gagnais suffisamment bien ma vie pour habiter dans tout le troisième étage le plus côté de Konoha, et surtout j'avais brisé la plupart des cœurs de la population âgée entre dix-neuf et trente ans. La promesse que je m'avais faite la nuit d'il y a six avait dicté ma vie. Et j'en étais fière. Même si mon style de vie ne convenait pas a ma famille, il n'avait rien dit pour me faire changer d'avis, surtout après qu'Ino m'avait raccompagné chez moi après que j'avais réussi à m'habiller correctement et avais expliqué la situation à mes parents et mon frère pendant que j'étais allé me reposer dans ma chambre. Leur première réaction fut la même que celle d'Ino « On va le tuer! » puis ensuite la compréhension quand elle leur a dit que je l'aimais. Bien sûr, Kyubi n'en était pas resté là, il m'avait fait la morale, m'avait demandé pourquoi je ne lui en avais pas parlé. Puis il m'avait pris dans ses bras et avait joué avec mes cheveux comme quand j'étais petit.

Je n'avais jamais revu Sasuke après ça. Et t'en mieux, je pense qu'aujourd'hui, si je l'avais en face de moi, je lui mettrais mon poing dans son joli petit minois.

Nous étions vendredi soir, mais je ne pouvais pas sortir car Hinata et Kiba avaient décidé de se marier demain. Même si je me serais bien passé d'un mariage, je ne pouvais pas ne pas aller à celui de mes meilleures mais. Comme pour celui d'Ino et de Shikamaru, il fallait que je sois accompagné. Mais comme Shoji ne voulait pas y aller avec moi car il resterait près du buffet et donc serait de mauvaise compagnie, et que je n'avais pas d'autre ami avec y aller… « Kyubi? » dis-je penchant la tête sur le côté et en battant des cils.

Il ne leva même pas les yeux de son jeu vidéo pour me répondre, il souleva juste un sourcil pour montrer qu'il m'avait entendu.

« Tu voudrais venir avec moi au mariage d'Hinata et de Kiba? S'il te plaît? » « Non-dit-il sans même mettre pause à son jeu. « Tu veux que j'y fasse quoi? Il n'y aura que des gamins de ton âge! J'ai vingt-neuf ans! J'ai autre chose à faire que de parler de qui j'ai sauté cette semaine! »

Il fallait réfléchir, il n'avait pas réagi à mon visage innocent donc il fallait absolument trouver une autre solution sinon, ça serait la fin de rien du tout mais quand même! Qui y aura-t-il de son âge et qui soit mature… je ne sais même pas pourquoi il veut quelqu'un de mature alors que c'est un vrai gamin… Enfin bref.

« Il y aura surement Neji, qui a vingt-sept ans, et qui est sous-directeur de l'entreprise de son père. »

Il daigna mettre son jeu sur pause tout à coup plus intéressée. Bon, nous étions sur la bonne route.

« Qui d'autre? »dit-il en me fixant de ses yeux dorés.

« Surement Kakashi, Madara, Anko et… »

« Il y aura Anko? » demanda-t-il en se redressant.

Touché!

« Oui, tu sais que c'est la cousine de Kakashi, et Hinata m'a dit que c'était elle qui l'accompagnait… »

Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de grogner un: « c'est toi qui choisiras ce que je porterais ».

C'est avec un grand sourire et en sautillant partout que je me rendis dans la chambre de Kyubi et me dirigea directement à sa penderie. Pauvre garçon, jamais il ne réussira à s'habiller pour sortir… Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait sans moi? Je pense qu'il aurait tué pas mal de gens… un vrai démon quand il s'y met. J'étais sur le point de choisir sa chemise quand mon téléphone portable sonna. Je fouillai dans ma poche avant droite avant d'en sortir l'objet qui sonnait et regarda le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran: Kiba.

« Hey! Salut mon pote! » Répondis-je en continuai à chercher une chemise potable. « Quoi de neuf? Pas trop nerveux? »

« Non moi ça va, ça serait plutôt à Hinata que tu devrais poser la question! Enfin bref je ne te téléphone pas pour ça… Comment dire… »

« C'est bon crache le morceau! » je l'interrompis en sortant la chemise que je cherchais et qui iraient parfaitement avec l'ensemble que j'avais choisi pour Kyubi. J'entendis Kiba soupiré tristement à l'autre bout du fil.

« Demain, c'est Sasuke qui accompagne Neji… »

Je lâchai tout, la chemise mon portable, même mon cerveau et mon cœur étaient tombés, j'en étais sûr.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Il fallait que je le fasse. Ça ne durerait qu'une dizaine avant que tout soit fini, certaines personnes pourraient être surprises de mon geste mais au final c'est la meilleure solution. Doucement, je pris le flacon rempli de produit chimique. J'espérais que ça ne brûlerait pas, je grimaçai un peu en imaginant la douleur que ça pourrait me causer. J'inspirai profondément pour me détendre, porta le flacon à hauteur de mon visage, j'allais pencher ma tête en arrière, pour que ça coule mieux.

« Naruto ! Tu te souviens... De... » Kyubi était entré sans que je m'en aperçoive, en voyant ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, il fonça sur moi et me prit le flacon des mains.

Il croisa les bras en attendant une explication à mon geste désespéré.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! » je me claquai la tête contre le mur mentalement en me rendant compte que c'était l'explication la plus pourrie de l'univers.

« Tu sais ce que je crois ? » me répondit-il en me regardant avec ce regard féroce qui m'avait fait pleurer plusieurs fois quand j'étais petit. « Je crois que tu allais te teindre les cheveux ! » en pointant le flacon de couleur sous mon nez.

Avec lui j'avais toujours l'impression d'être un enfant de douze ans. Sauf que l'enfant de douze ans avait son diplôme, son permis, un travail, une voiture et des centaines d'aventures d'un soir. Si un enfant de cet âge avait fait réellement tout ça, je pense que son entourage devrait se posaient des questions... Bref tout ça pour dire que je faisais ce que je voulais ! Ce n'est pas comme si je voulais changer d'apparence pour échapper à quelqu'un que je ne voulais pas revoir... Non pas du tout... Bon peut être un peu quand même.

Je voudrais tellement pouvoir tout oublier et passer à autre chose, mais je ne pouvais pas. C'est à cause de lui, Uchiwa Sasuke, que je vivais une vie de sexe et d'instabilité (bien que je ne m'en plaigne pas). C'est à cause de lui que je n'ai jamais pu me lancer dans une relation normale. À cause de lui que mon cœur est abîmé, ma confiance envers les autres altérés. Je ne voulais pas me retrouvais en sa présence ne sachant pas comment je réagirais. Option une : je le frappe, je l'aimais bien celle-là. Option deux : mon cœur brisé se manifeste en me faisant pleurer, je l'aime moins celle-ci... D'accord à seize ans j'ai pleuré comme une fille vivant sa première rupture, mais maintenant je ne suis plus aussi faible ! Option trois : je fais comme si rien ne c'était passé et je l'ignore, bon, peu probable. Et option quatre : je fais les trois premières options en même temps ! Il faut être réaliste, je ne suis pas prêt. Oui même après six ans je ne suis toujours pas près. J'ai beau dire tout ça, il sera et restera toujours le premier homme que j'ai aimé, qui a eu ma première fois et le seul qui m'a soumis. Toutes mes autres conquêtes hommes ont dû le prendre. Mais je le hais, le méprise, je ne peux tout simplement pas lui pardonner. Et c'est pour toutes ces raisons que j'avais voulues me teindre les cheveux en brun, et ça Kyubi ne le saura jamais.

« Tu ne te teindras pas les cheveux! » cria Kyubi, ce qui me sortit de mes pensées je reportai mon attention sur lui, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait crié parce que je ne lui portais pas toute l'attention. Et c'est moi l'enfant après ça. « Tu crois réellement que Sasuke ne te reconnaîtra pas même en brun ? » il ricana en se passant la main dans ses cheveux orange, levant les yeux au ciel, comme si mon idée était la plus nul de l'histoire des idées pourris... « Pourquoi ne pas mettre des lentilles marron et une fausse moustache ? Et pendant que tu y es prend l'accent du village de Kumo comme ça tu seras sur de passé incognito ! ».

C'est-à-dire que... j'avais vraiment dans l'idée de faire ce qu'il vient de dire... Je tournai légèrement la tête sur le côté pour cacher mon rougissement. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il vise toujours juste en disant des choses au hasard sans imaginer que je le ferais vraiment ? Il dut remarquer mon cheminement de pensé car il se frappa le front en se désolant d'avoir un frère si puéril.

« De toute manière, je ne compte pas y aller, j'ai prévu d'être malade demain » je réfléchis un instant aux maladies qui me permettraient de rester au lit sans que personne ne vienne me chercher de force. « Peut-être le cancer du cerveau ou un truc dans le genre. »

« Tu as vraiment des problèmes mentaux ! » avait-il rigolé en me frappant derrière la tête. « Tu ne louperais pour rien au monde le mariage de tes amis. De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix, j'ai appelé Choji et Shikamaru pour qu'ils viennent te chercher de force si besoin. »

Je le regardai bouche bée, il me connaissait bien ce renard vicieux ! Il savait très bien que Shikamaru trouverait un moyen de me faire chanter et que je ne pourrais jamais passer à travers Choji sans avoir des séquelles en retour.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de me faire ça ! » ai-je protesté d'une petite voix « Nous ne sommes pas sous une dictature et j'ai des droits ! »

Sans prêtée attention à moi, il sortit de la salle de bain. Avec ma teinture !

« Dictature ? C'est très bien Naruto, tu as appris un nouveau mot ! » Lança-t-il avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

À ce moment précis, je décrétai vouloir tuer mon frère. Mes parents auraient mieux fait de dormir le soir où ils l'ont conçu... Ça m'aurait évité les nombreux allés retour entre chez moi et l'hôpital de mes trois ans jusqu'à mes douze ans. Kyubi avait décidé que je serais le cobaye, souffre-douleur, bouc émissaire dans ses moments d'ennui. Je peux vous assurer qu'il était nombreux ses moments... Mes parents ont une piscine dans leur jardin, et la fenêtre de ma chambre donnait sur celle-ci. Quand j'avais six ans, mon frère m'avait dit que si je réussissais à sauter de ma fenêtre jusqu'à dans la piscine, il me considérerait comme super-classe. J'étais sorti des urgences avec une jambe cassée, trois côtes fêlées et une commotion cérébrale... En même temps si ce jour-là mon père n'avait pas retenu ma mère, je crois bien qu'il aurait était dans un état pire que le mien. Elle m'avait toujours le plus maternais car Kyubi avait très vite proclamé son indépendance affective et mon père était très content qu'un de ces deux enfants lui ressemble. Certes je lui ressemblais énormément mais j'avais hérité du mauvais caractère de ma mère. Mon frère lui... était un parfait mélange des deux, le blond et le rouge lui avaient donné des cheveux orange. Le gris et le bleu avaient laissé place au doré. C'est donc après plusieurs années de réflexion que je suis venu à la conclusion que les grands frères servaient principalement à traumatiser les plus petits...

Bref, toutes ces pensées ne m'avanceront pas dans ma quête d'échappatoire. Je pourrais très bien m'enfermer dans ma chambre, mais Kyubi n'aurait aucun scrupule à la réduire en allumette. Ino ne m'aiderait pas, préférant que j'affronte enfin le brun qui a perturbé presque la moitié de ma vie.

Je soupirai pour la énième foi et parti en direction de mon lit. Je l'avais bien mérité ! J'entrai dans ma chambre très... Hum... très propre... Bon d'accord, il y avait peut-être quelque vêtement par terre, des bols de ramen par-ci par là et peut-être un ou deu prototype de sculpture près de la fenêtre... Mais bon pour l'instant la seule chose qui attira mon attention fut là vue de mon lit. J'y plongeai et sombrai immédiatement dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin quand Kyubi m'aspergeait d'eau froide.

« Bien le bonjour Naruto! » Je le regardai fixement, me demandant si je pourrais plaider la folie devant un tribunal quand je l'aurais tué. Sans prévenir, je pris mon réveil qui était sur ma table de chevet et lui lança en pleine tête. « Bon, je sais que tu ne veux pas aller au mariage, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour essayer de te faire assassiner. »

Je crois que c'est grâce au regard qu'il me donna que je réussis à m'extirper de mon lit qui était mouillé maintenant. Sous le regard de Kuybi j'allai prendre la chemise bleue foncé et le bas de smoking noir que j'avais choisi pour la cérémonie. Non je devrais dire : cette maudite cérémonie qui va briser le peu de raison et de santé mentale que j'avais réussie à acquérir.

C'est en soupirant que je me rendis dans la salle de bain pour aller me doucher. Je posai mes vêtements sur lavabo et commençai à me déshabiller. J'enlevais mon caleçon quand j'entendis pouffer derrière moi. Je me retournai en remontant rapidement mon caleçon pour cacher mon intimité. Et sur qui mon regard tomba ?

« Kyubi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Il rigola et s'assit en tailleur contre la porte.

« Je te surveille, j'ai peur que tu décides de te faire la malle. » Il désigna la fenêtre à ma droite. « ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance, quoique n peu, mais je sais de quoi tu serais capable quand ton instinct de survie prend le dessus. »

Je le regardai médusé.

« Tu es censé savoir que nous sommes au troisième étage ? » demandai-je en ouvrant la fenêtre pour qu'il puisse se rendre compte de la hauteur qui nous séparait du trottoir.

« Arrête de te moquer de moi petit frère je sais très bien que ça ne serait pas la première fois que tu passes par là. Je sais très bien que tu longes le rebord de la fenêtre jusqu'à l'échelle de secours quand tu veux sortir en douce. »

Je ne lui demandai même pas comment il était au courant de ça. Résigné, je montai dans la baignoire, tirai le rideau et enleva mon caleçon que je jetai dans la direction de mon frère, je sus que je l'avais touché dans il grogna de mécontentement. En rigolant j'allumai la douche et commençai à me lavais.

Ce fut au tour de Kyubi d'y passer, il m'interdit de sortir de la salle de bain sous peine de lourdes représailles. Quand j'eus fini de me préparer, je m'inspectai une dernière fois dans mon miroir. Malgré tous mes efforts pour me coiffer, mes cheveux ne voulaient pas coopérer, mes yeux bleus contrastaient avec ma peau mate, les cicatrices en forme de moustaches sur mes joues étaient toujours là, un cadeau de Kyubi pour mes trois ans... Ma chemise bleue avait ses trois premiers boutons d'ouvert et mon pantalon noir définissait parfaitement le galbe de mes fesses. Bon même si j'allais à un mariage et qu'il y aurait Sasuke, cela ne m'empêchait pas de rentrer avec une conquête ou deux. J'approuvai ma tenue et attendis que mon frère se décide enfin à sortir de sa chambre. Quand il le fit je savais d'avance que plus d'un invité essaierait d'entrée dans son pantalon. C'était en majeur parti grâce à moi et à mon sens de la mode hors pair, mais quand même, je savais parfaitement qu'il ressemblait à un dieu. Même le matit au réveil quand il n'avait dormi que quatre heures. Surtout au réveil quand il n'avait dormi que quatre heures. Il portait la chemise jaune pâle, presque doré, qui contrastait avec ses yeux, son pantalon noir le serrait dans tous les bons endroits.

« On peut y aller ? » demandai-je en prenant ma veste.

« Non, on attend Shikamaru et Choji, comme ça je ne serais pas le seul à te surveiller. » Il commença à mettre ses chaussures quand la sonnette retentie.

J'ouvris la porte et me poussai sur le côté pour laisser passer mes deux amis. Le premier ayant toujours l'aire de s'ennuyer, les mains dans les poches. Le second manger des chips qu'il tenait dans une de ses mains.

« Bonjour Naruto » me salua Shikamaru, il me scruta du regard de haut en bas. « Tu ne comptes pas rentré seul ce soir à ce que je peux voir. » « Évidemment ! » rigolais-je.

« Serait-ce avec un certain Uchiwa que tu comptes rentres ? » Pour le coup, cela eut l'effet d'arrêter mon rire net. Je baissai les yeux et parti chercher mes chaussures.

« Et puis quoi encore ! » s'exclama Kyubi. « Tu crois sincèrement que Naruto tombera dans les bras s'est enfoiré de serpent aussi facilement. » « Bon ! » les coupais-je avant que la situation ne devienne embarrassante pour moi. « Il faudrait y aller maintenant sinon nous serons en retard et je doute fort qu'Ino laisse passer ça... » Shikamaru frémit d'appréhension à la mention de sa femme énervée avant acquiescée.

La cérémonie c'était très bien passé. C'est mon père qui a marié Kiba et Hinata étant le maire. Je crois qu'il a marié tous mes couples d'amis... Et je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose. Ce n'est pas que j'ai honte lui ! Je l'admire énormément ! Mais comment dire ? Sans s'en rendre compte, il ressort toujours des anecdotes remontant jusqu'à nos six ans super-embarrassants. Comme il y a moins d'une heure par exemple quand il nous a rappelés à tous la fois où Kiba et moi courions tout nus chez moi après que Kyubi nous est mis des pinces oreilles dans nos maillots de bain. Ou encore quand Hinata avait pleuré après avoir cassé un verre sur le nouveau tapis de ma mère... Des souvenirs que tout le monde, enfin surtout les concernés, aurait pu se passer...

À part ça tout c'était formidablement bien passer. Je dis formidablement car Neji était arrivé tout seul, ce qui me laissé un peu plus de répit.

La robe d'Hinata lui allait merveilleusement bien, c'était un kimono blanc, avec des fleurs de lilas qui parsemaient toutes les extrémités seyantes avec ses yeux de la même couleur. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux d'ébène coulé le long de son dos pour se poser entre ses omoplates. Son visage était resté naturel. Elle n'avait pas besoin de maquillage pour être éblouissante. Pour compléter sa tenue, elle c'était chaussée d'escarpins violet claire. Ses doigts délicats tenaient un bouquet aux couleurs pâle. Quand elle ne bougeait pas, on aurait pu la confondre avec une poupée de porcelaine.

Pour une fois, Kiba avait fait un effort sur ses vêtements, chose normale puisque ses sons mariages, mais aussi sur sa coiffure ! Ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis... Voyons... Jamais. Je ne sais pas comment il a réussi à faire tenir ses cheveux dans une coiffure normale, il faudrait que je lui demande pour essayer de discipliner les miens. Son costume était noir avec les coutures rouges ainsi que sa cravate et sa chemise étaient blanches. Les deux tatouages rouges en triangle sur ses joues, caractéristique de la famille Inuzuka, étaient encore plus prononcés en raison de son sourire béat. À ses pieds se trouvait son chien Akamaru. Inséparable ces deux-là.

Et maintenant je me trouvais coincé au vin d'honneur. J'avais cru que ça allait être la fête, mais personne n'osait aller la piste de danse. J'y serais allé si Kiba était venu avec moi, mais il était trop occupé à rester au côté de sa femme et de sa belle-famille. On n'a qu'un mariage merde ! Enfin, en général... Et il le passait assis autour d'une table. De plus, mon partenaire, Kyubi, m'avait lâché pour aller fricoter avec la cousine à Kakashi, Anko. Cette psychopathe qui s'amusait à nous torturer avec mon frère. En y repensant ils allaient bien ensemble, deux tarés, ça pourrait fonctionner. Je me sentis moins seul quand je vis Kakashi tenir la chandelle. Cela m'étonna d'ailleurs car d'habitude il ramène toujours son livre de porno que mon grand-père, Jiraya, écrit. Il m'avait demandé plus d'une fois en cours de littérature quand sortirait le prochain tome ou si je pouvais faire dédicace ses exemplaires. Étant donné que c'était lui le professeur je ne pouvais pas me risquer lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

Je m'enfonçai davantage dans ma chaise et reportai mon attention sur la décoration de salle. Je pensais que c'était Ino et la sœur d'Hinata, Hanabi qui avaient dû s'improviser décoratrice de mariage. Tout était blanc, rose et violet avec de la dentelle, des froufrous et des fleurs partout. Avec Hinata au centre de la pièce on se serait cru dans une maison de poupées. Même le gâteau était blanc, rose et violet ! Maintenant j'en étais sure, c'était bien Ino et Hanabi qui avait fait la décoration.

Je soupirai pour la énième foi. Si seulement quelque chose pouvait se passer !

« Naruto ? »

Merci mon Dieu !

« Naruto ! C'est toi. Ça faisait longtemps ! » S'exclama une voix guillerette.

Je me retournai pour voir la personne qui m'interpellait. Mon regard fut tout de suite attiré par une touffe rose suivit de deux billes vertes qui me fixaient « Sakura ? » je me levai d'un bond et la pris dans mes bras et la fit tournoyer dans les airs. Même si elle était de la promotion de l'autre abruti, Sasuke, elle m'avait aidé plus d'une fois pour mes devoirs de langues étrangères.

Je la reposai à terre en riant. Elle portait une robe rouge qui lui allait jusqu'à mi-cuisse, moulante avec une fleur noire sur la bretelle gauche. Elle avait laissé pousser ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient aux creux de ses reins. Elle était très belle.

« Tu m'as manqué ! Ça fait combien ? Sept ans ? Je veux tout savoir ! Ton travail, ta vie, tes copains ! »

Elle rigola et m'attira avec elle vers une table libre. Pendant presque une heure nous avons rattrapé le temps perdu dans ses grandes lignes. J'appris qu'elle était en huitième année de médecine avec Tsunade, ma grand-mère et la femme de Jiraya. Je me demandai comment elle avait survécu jusqu'à maintenant à ses côtés avec le sale caractère qu'elle a. Et arriva le moment où elle me parla de l'homme avec qui elle était venue aujourd'hui.

« Tu vois c'est lui là-bas ! Le brun avec le sourire sur-fait, tout blanc, il s'appelle... » « Saï » pourquoi n'avais-je pas pu la fermer pour une fois ? Pourquoi ma bouche avait une vie indépendante à la mienne ?

« Tu connais Saï. Demanda-t-elle, soupçonneuse, comme si ma réponse allait déterminer les événements futurs.

« Euh... On s'est déjà croisé ? » Essayais-je sans conviction.

« Ah quelle occasion ? » Mon Dieu j'avais l'impression de passer un interrogatoire ! Comme si ses yeux perçant ne suffisaient pas à me rendre nerveux il fallait en plus qu'elle se tourne entièrement vers moi, comme pour me juger.

« Il voulait que... » Que je le prenne ? Non je ne pouvais décemment pas lui dire la vérité. « … Que je lui fasse... » Le cul ? « … Que je lui fasse une sculpture » oui voilà ! Parfait ! Même si c'était en partie vrai.

Il était venu me voir après mon cours d'algèbre en deuxième année de lycée pour que je lui fasse une sculpture représentant l'amour... J'avais accepté et lui avais dit que je le préviendrais quand j'aurais fini. Environ une semaine plus tard je lui avais dit de passer chez moi après les cours. Ce qu'il fit. Je lui avais montré mon œuvre, un homme et une femme s'enlaçant. Mais il m'avait fait comprendre, avec de très lourd et très très bon argument, qu'il préférerait que ce soit deux hommes quoi soit représenté.

Je me demandais encore comment mes parents ne c'étaient rendus compte de rien avec les bruits que j'avais fait sortir de sa bouche...

« Oh je vois ! » elle avait l'aire contente de ma réponse et me fit un grand sourire. « Saï ! » l'appela-t-elle. Mais bien sûr ! Comme si je n'avais pas assez donné aujourd'hui ! Le pire, c'est que nous étions qu'en milieu d'après-midi. Je n'osais même pas imaginer ce qui se passerait avant la fin de la journée.

Il arriva à notre hauteur et posa un baiser sur le front de Sakura avant de remarquer ma présence. Après avoir réalisé qui j'étais, il parut surpris mais ça ne dura que quelques secondes avant d'afficher un sourire faux a en donné la nausée.

« Naruto, tient donc, ça fessait longtemps »

« Saï, je suis surpris de te voir accompagné d'une aussi jolie femme » j'accentuai la " femme ".

« Que veux-tu, une chose en entraînant une autre, elle est tombé sous mon charme » « saï, je te signale que c'est toi qui m'as abordée en premier ! Et moi je t'ai frappé, mais tu es revenu ! » Rigola Sakura.

Je m'étais retenu avec beaucoup de difficulté de me moquer de lui, un supplice de ne pas pouvoir rire en voyant son sourire descendre d'un cran.

« Alors, Naruto » reprit-il, « qu'es-tu devenu depuis le lycée ? Je suis sûr que ton pénis n'a pas grandi... »

Putain saï ! Pourquoi était-il de parler de chose comme ça alors que sa copine était à côté de lui ? En plus, sans vouloir paraître prétentieux, c'est mon pénis qui l'avait fait hurler de plaisir ! De plus il n'était pas petit ! Bon, maintenant il fallait impérativement trouver une solution de secours pour éviter le carnage qui nous menaçait venant de la jeune femme à mes côtés.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Comme si tu l'avais déjà vu ! » Je lui avais fait les gros yeux et avait jeté un regard furtif en direction de Sakura. Il dut comprendre ce que j'insinuais car il avait hoché la tête très légèrement.

« Dit Naruto, tu ne sais pas où serait Ino-Cochon. Il faut que je lui prouve que je suis capable de garder un mec ! »

D'accord j'appelle toujours l'autre enfoiré Teme même après dix ans, mais ce n'est pas si méchant que ça ! Alors que ''Ino-Cochon' et 'Grand Front' c'est méchant ! Déjà que Sakura n'avait pas pu être présente au mariage d'Ino et de Shikamaru parce qu'elle était en stage à l'étranger, Suna je crois, alors en plus si la elles commençaient à se lancer leurs surnoms, je ne voulais pas être dans les parages... En plus vu comment c'était parti, j'étais sûr qu'elles allaient se chamailler, et ça allait dégénérer, donc évidemment Anko allait s'en mêler, elle ne manquerait un crêpage de chignon pour rien au monde.

Donc après lui avoir dit au revoir, je m'étais précipité à la table des rafraîchissements et m'étais servi une coupe de Champagne que j'avais engloutie d'une traite. Autant se donner du courage pour les événements à venir tout de suite, le temps que l'alcool est le temps de faire effet sur mon organisme. Je m'étais resservi une coupe et l'avais porté à mes lèvres quand ma coupe disparue. Pour que le contenu se retrouve dans la bouche de Kyubi.

« Hé tu sais quoi ? » demanda-t-il en souriant sournoisement une foi qu'il eut fini le contenu de MON verre.

« Non quoi encore ? »

Il rigola. Mauvais signe.

« Tu vas rire ! »

Très très mauvais signe.

« Quoi à la fin! » « Il y a environ deux minutes, j'ai accompagné Anko dehors le temps qu'elle fume sa cigarette. Et qui est la personne que j'ai croit en sortant et elle entrait ? » Par pitié, rien qu'une foi dans ma vie j'aimerais être un ninja et créer un sort qui me rendrait invisible aux yeux de tous ceux qui me font chier ou que je veux ne veut pas voir. Juste une foi ! « Sasuke ! Bon au début je t'avouerais que je voulais lui mettre mon poing dans la gueule, mais après avoir longuement réfléchi, un quart de second, j'ai décidé que ça pourrait être distrayant de voir ce que tu allais inventer pour l'éviter. »

Calme-toi Naruto, ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment de battre ton frère à mort pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il y a trop de témoins.

Je scrutais la salle à la recherche de quelqu'un ayant la couleur d'un mort et les cheveux de jais. Et qui ne soit pas saï. Et effectivement, après avoir passé toute la salle au peigne fin, je tombais sur la personne que je voulais voir disparaître le plus au monde près de Kakashi.

« Oh putain ! Kyubi cache-moi ! Je ferais le ménage et la cuisine jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, même quand tu seras parti de l'appartement et que tu auras deux enfants avec Anko ! » « Et puis quoi encore ? Je préfère largement observer ce qui va se passer ! »

Traître ! Je reportais mon attention sur mon pire cauchemar, pour me rendre compte qu'il ne se trouvait plus ou il était il y a moins d'une minute. OK, il ne fallait pas stresser. Dans tous les cas il ne viendrait pas tout de suite près du buffet où des boissons, il féliciterait déjà les jeunes mariés et ensuite il irait parler à une ou deux connaissances. Avant de me souvenir qu'il n'était pas sociable et qu'il ne parlait à personne. Je cherchais frénétiquement autour de moi. Oh mon Dieu ! Il était magnifique ! En plus le costume lui donnait un air de... STOP ! Il fallait que je trouve une échappatoire. Et mon regard tomba sur le buffet. Ou se trouvait un grand bol rempli de crème anglaise... Qu'est-ce qui était le plus important ? Ma fierté ou me cacher. Pas besoin de réfléchir, surtout quand je le voyais se rapprocher de plus en plus de moi.

Je poussais Kyubi et couru presque jusqu'au bol. Et y plongeais la tête la première. Devant une salle bondée. Au mariage de mes amis. Super.

Traître ! Je reportais mon attention sur mon pire cauchemar, pour me rendre compte qu'il ne se trouvait plus ou il était il y a moins d'une minute. OK, il ne fallait pas stresser. Dans tous les cas il ne viendrait pas tout de suite près du buffet où des boissons, il féliciterait déjà les jeunes mariés et ensuite il irait parler à une ou deux connaissances. Avant de me souvenir qu'il n'était pas sociable et qu'il ne parlait à personne. Je cherchais frénétiquement autour de moi. Oh mon Dieu ! Il était magnifique ! En plus le costume lui donnait un air de... STOP ! Il fallait que je trouve une échappatoire. Et mon regard tomba sur le buffet. Ou se trouvait un grand bol rempli de crème anglaise... Qu'est-ce qui était le plus important ? Ma fierté ou me cacher. Pas besoin de réfléchir, surtout quand je le voyais se rapprocher de plus en plus de moi.

Je poussais Kyubi et couru presque jusqu'au bol. Et y plongeais la tête la première. Devant une salle bondée. Au mariage de mes amis. Super.

Solution de derniers espoirs ne signifie pas forcément une bonne solution bien réfléchir. Je pensais que dorénavant, même si je risquais de mourir, je prendrais le temps de me poser cinq minutes avant de faire quelque chose que je pourrais regretter. Comme maintenant.

J'entendais mon frère s'étouffer de rire, il ne fallait surtout pas que je me tourne dans sa direction, surtout quand mon visage dégoulinait de crème anglaise. Je tournais subtilement la tête sur le côté pour repérer les toilettes. Les toilettes qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté de la salle. Je cherchais quelque chose pour m'essuyer et Kyubi me tendit une serviette en papier. Je l'avais prise et commençais à me la passer sur la figure quand...

« Toujours aussi distingué, Dobe ».

Il fallait que je reste calme. On respirait comment déjà ? Je devais me concentrer pour ne pas céder à la tentation de le regarder et surtout de son parfum qui commençait à m'envelopper et qui détruisait petit à petit les neurones qui me restaient. Je me décalais sur le côté pour éviter que l'on soit trop proche, et fini de me nettoyer le visage avant de partir dans la direction opposée à la sienne. Dans tous les cas mon frère ne me viendrait pas en aide préférant de loin mon désespoir. Ino, je voulais trouver Ino, elle aurait sûrement le nécessaire pour me maquiller et ainsi passer incognito. Je traversais la salle au pas de course en sentant une paire d'yeux sans fond suivre tous mes gestes.

« Ino ! La femme que je cherchais ! »

« Naruto ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Elle passait sa main tiède sur mes joues brûlantes. Du coup il fallait que je trouve une excuse.

« Tu te souviens il y a trois ans quand tu voulais me maquiller en fille ? Et bien aujourd'hui je te fais le privilège d'accepter ton offre ! » Comment c'était trop pourri !

« Après trois ans ? » « Oui, je t'en supplie ! »

ElIl était blonde, mais pas crédule, elle scrutait les personnes présentes avant que son regard ne verrouille quelqu'un. Je ne voulais même pas suivre ses yeux avant d'avance qui elles observaient en souriant méchamment.

« Mais voyons Naruto, je croyais que le jour où tu te retrouverais en fasse de " cet enfoiré de Teme'' tu lui ferais faire connaissance avec ta gauche ? » elle rejetait un coup d'œil derrière moi. « Parce que là c'est soit toi qui luis abîmes le visage soit, vu comment il te regarde, c'est lui qui abîme ton cul... ».

Je grognais et m'éloignais d'elle ne préférant pas qu'elle affecte encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà mon cerveau. Je mettais précipité dehors, espérant que la légère brise du printemps vienne me rafraîchir les idées. Une foi à l'extérieur, je trouvais Assuma avec la cigarette à la main. Sa femme était Kurenai, le professeur particulier d'Hinata du collège au lycée.

« Vous n'en auriez pas une pour moi, s'il vous plaît? » avais-je demandé en désignant le tube blanc et orange qu'il tenait.

Il m'avait souri et m'en avait tendu une que j'avais allumé avec le briquer qui m'était présenté. Je n'étais pas un amateur de cigarette, mais ce n'est vrai que de temps en temps quand il m'arrivait quelque chose d'agaçant, comme aujourd'hui, j'allais en piqué dans le tiroir de Kyubi. Après la première bouffée je sentais tout mon corps se détendre un peu. La deuxième et la troisième avaient suivi. Assuma ayant fini la sienne était rentré dans la salle, me laissant seul avec moi-même. J'arrivais presque à la fin du tube quand une grande main pâle était venu se poser sur la mienne. Elle l'avait soulevé jusqu'à près de mon oreille. Des lèvres froides avaient effleuré mes doigts et aspiré la dernière bouffée de cigarette, et, que ses même lèvres soufflaient le fumé respiré derrière mon oreille. Je frissonnais de la tête aux pieds quand un « Dobe » fut susurrée dans mon cou.

À ce moment précis, je savais pertinemment que la lutte ne serait pas de tout repos.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Son odeur, sombre et musquée. Le genre d'odeur qui englobe tous vos sens, qui vos colles à la peau, qui vous étourdis. Le défi se révélait plus corsé que je ne l'avais imaginé. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de m'échapper de cette envoûtante tentation. Le manque de son odeur, de son touché se voyait refaire surface du plus profond de mon cœur quand avec la main qui tenait encore la mienne effleura le creux de mon poignet. Des picotements d'adrénaline partant de la zone touchés pour s'étendre à tout mon système nerveux. Soudain, je comprenais mieux la difficulté d'un drogué à combattre la rechute après une cure de désintoxication quand sa dose se trouvait à portée de main. C'était tellement simple de replonger ! Son odeur, son touché... Je libérai mon poignet de son emprise, me retourna et le poussa loin de moi.

Enfin, à un mètre de moi, ce qui était encore trop près. Même à Suna je serais trop près de lui...

Opération : sortir de l'emprise de la tentation réussie, il fallait que je trouve une excuse donne... J'allais m'excuser en prétextant que quelqu'un m'avait appelé, quand j'entendis des cris provenant de l'intérieur de la salle se rapprochant de plus en plus de nous. Quand j'ai aperçu un méli-mélo de rose et de blond, j'ai tout de suite su ce qui me passer. Et mes soupçons se sont confirmé quand Sakura et Ino la porte en grand en se tenant mutuellement par la joue.

J'ai soupiré en me passant la main dans les cheveux, certes je voulais un moyen d'échapper au grand méchant loup, mais franchement, pourquoi Shikamaru et Saï n'avaient pas prévu ce qui allait se passer ? Et surtout pourquoi ils ne les avaient pas séparées ?

« Ino ! Sakura ! Maintenant c'est fini ! Vous lâchez tout ! »

Autant parler à un sourd... Bref j'ai pris l'initiative de les séparer en leur tirant chacune une oreille, il fallait préciser qu'en faisant quelque chose comme ça à Ino et Sakura en même temps, je risquais de mourir...

En ignorant leurs plaintes je les aie traînées jusqu'au banc le plus proche et les fie s'asseoir.

On aurait dit deux petites filles qui c'étaient fait prises à utiliser le maquillage de leur mère sans autorisation.

Et pour rien arranger à la situation, Sasuke m'avait rejoint et c'était positionné à côté de moi. Super, à ce moment j'avais réellement l'impression que j'étais la mère qui disputais ses filles et que mon mari venait me soutenir... Attendait ! Pourquoi ça serait moi la femme d'abord ?

Mon cheminement de pensé saugrenu prit fin quand Ino et Sakura avaient reporté la faute l'une sur l'autre.

« Je me fiche complètement de qui a commencé ! Je vous rappelle que nous sommes au mariage d'Hinata et de Kiba ! À ton mariage elle ne se tapait pas dessus avec Tenten, et je ne me suis pas chamaillé avec Kiba, n'est-ce pas Ino ! Et toi Sakura le jour de ton mariage je ne pense pas non plus qu'Hinata va s'amuser à sauter sur les tables ! Donc maintenant vous allez aller toutes les deux présenter vos excuses ! »

La tête baissée et sans un mot elles étaient réparties dans la salle de fête. Je pinçais l'arête de mon nez entre mes doigts, essayant en vain de faire partir un début de migraine.

« Je voudrais te passer une commande. » j'ai sursauté quand mon problème numéro un me rappela sa présence en replaçant une de mes mèches rebelles derrière mon oreille. Je me reculais instantanément

« Hein ? » Il se foutait de moi en plus avec son sourire narquois !

« Neji m'a dit que tu étais le nouveau sculpteur en vogue de Konoha, je voulais donc te passer une commande. »

« Oui... Il y a plein d'autres sculpteurs en vogue à Konoha, et je ne suis sûrement pas le meilleur... Tu devrais aller voir Deidara, il fait des choses avec l'argile qui rend ses œuvres vivantes... »

Ce n'était pas que je ne voulais pas de son argent, surtout que la famille Uchiwa possédait la moitié de la ville voir du pays, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il vienne chez moi, je ne voulais pas que l'on se côtoie plus que nécessaire, je ne voulais pas avoir mal. Il fallait donc que je le refile à quelqu'un d'autre.

« C'est toi que je veux. Personne d'autre. » Le bon côté des choses c'était que les gens qui iraient chez lui demanderont :"'mais qui ont fait cette magnifique œuvre d'art ? " Et comme ça je me ferais connaître par d'autres dirigeants de village, ou du Conseiller des maires ! Comme ceux de mon père ! Ou même par des rois de pays voisins ! Je serais le meilleur !

« Bon alors je serais chez toi demain pour parler de ce que je veux. » Je savais que je me répétais mais... Hein ?

« Je n'ai jamais dit que j'acceptais ! » criais-je alors qu'il partait en direction du parking.

« Tes yeux me l'on dit. » Mes yeux ? Mes yeux de rien du tout oui !

« Tu ne sais même pas où j'habite ! » lançais-je en dernière tentative désespérée. Pour seule réponse, il c'était arrêté, avait incliné la tête légèrement sur le côté et m'avait souri avec CE sourire ! Il devrait être enfermé pour faire des choses comme ça rien qu'avec un sourire... Puis il est reparti et avait disparu dans les voitures.

Hébété, je rentrais dans la salle où Kyubi m'attendait de pied ferme à côté du Champagne. Ce traître ! Il croyait vraiment que j'allais lui pardonner si facilement. Plus je me rapprochais de lui plus son sourire prenait de l'ampleur sur son visage de démon. Tout en l'ignorant, j'avais pris un verre et mettais servi de l'alcool.

« Alors ? » « Je t'ignore ».

« Ta encore un peu de crème là... »

Il fallait que je l'ignore. Il fallait que je l'ignore.

« Il vient quant à l'appartement. » Comment savait-il ?

« Demain...» dis-je en grimaçant. Pourquoi j'habitais avec mon frère stupide ? Pourquoi ? On n'aurait pas habité ensemble, Sasuke serait venue, il aurait passé commande et basta ! Personne n'aurait su ! Mais là avec Kyubi... Tout Konoha serait au courant d'ici ce soir...

« Je le savais ! C'est pour cela que j'ai pris la liberté d'acheter des préservatifs grande taille, parce que d'après mes souvenirs, le lendemain tu pouvais carrément plus marcher, et ça pendant quatre jours... et j'ai aussi pris deux tubes de lubrifiant, autant être prévoyant... Oh ! Et le truc que t'avait vu quand tu étais rentré à l'improviste et que j'étais sur le canapé entrain de... »

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Je voulais que l'on m'achève.

« Naruto ? Mon chéri ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demandait ma mère en passant sa main sur mon front. « Tu es tout blanc ! »

J'avais vingt et un ans et ma mère me traitait encore comme un enfant ! Comment voulez-vous que j'évolue mentalement quand on me prenait pour un bébé dès le moment où je franchissais le pas de la porte d'entrée de mes parents ? Que l'on ne vienne pas se plaindre après...

J'étais venu me réfugier " dans les jupons de ma mère " comme me la si bien dit Kyubi, pour passer le temps et surtout pour éviter de prendre mes jambes à mon coup direction Pays de la foudre. Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour éviter de me retrouver dans la même pièce que Sasuke ! Je regardais l'horloge au-dessus de la porte du salon, elle indiquait 15h37. Il me restait cinquante-trois minutes avant que je ne fasse une crise de nerfs.

« Ce n'est rien maman... » J'essayais de sourire sans grand succès.

« Il y a Sasuke qui vient le voir en fin d'après-midi tout à l'heure ! » lançait une voix provenant de la cuisine.

« La ferme Kyubi ! »

Je l'avais pourtant prévenu ! Je lui avais dit de ne rien dire à maman ! Mais non il fallait qu'il ouvre sa grande bouche.

Quand je lui avais annoncé que j'allais passer l'après-midi chez nos parents, j'aurais dû remarquer la lumière qui c'était mise à briller dans ses yeux, comme quand il prépare un mauvais coup. Mais moi qui étais encore dans mon bulle encore perturbé de la veille, je n'avais rien vu. C'est comme ça qu'il était aussi chez mes parents, à prendre du plaisir à me torturer encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà.

L'attention de ma mère se reportait sur moi d'un coup, mais pas l'attention que porte une mère à son enfant malade. Non ce serait trop simple, elle reporta son attention sur moi comme si j'avais cassé son outil préféré : la cuisinière. Comment Habanero la sanglante était devenue une mère, femme au foyer, et bonne cuisinière ? Elle qui avait traumatisé une génération d'enfants de la primaire au lycée. Kyubi m'avait expliqué que c'était depuis qu'elle avait rencontré notre père qu'elle c'était calmée... Heureusement pour lui d'ailleurs !

« Naruto, tu veux vraiment que je te plonge la tête dans une bassine d'eau froide pour te rafraîchir les idées. Tu veux que je te rappelle dans quel état on t'a récupéré avec ton père et ton frère. »

Je grimaçais aux souvenirs qu'elle évoquait, c'était vrai que j'étais dans un piteux état...

« Mais maman ! Je n'ai pas envie de le voir ! Mais il veut me passer une commande... ». Vu l'expression de son visage elle ne comptait pas en rester la...

« Je te préviens Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, si Sasuke Uchiwa touche à un seul de tes cheveux, je ferais en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus jamais toucher personne ! »

Je me disais bien aussi que ça aurait été trop simple si tout Konoha n'avait pas était mis au courant que Sasuke venait chez moi aujourd'hui. J'entendais Kyubi acquiescé en ricanant.

Je préférais partir quant au bout de vingt minutes mon cher frère continuait encore à me rappeler les endroits où il avait caché " le matériel nécessaire " que nous utiliserions avec Sasuke pendant nos ébats, sans oublier ma mère qui continuait à proférer des menaces de torture et de mort envers " la vilaine vipère ". Du coup j'avais laissé mon démon renard - mon frère – se débrouiller pour rentrer.

Le moment où je m'étais installé dans ma voiture, un superbe porche Cayenne Turbo S noir, je pris réellement conscience que l'homme avec qui j'avais couché la première fois et qui m'avais laissé comme une vieille chaussette, allait venir chez moi. Dans mon appartement. L'endroit où se trouvait ma chambre. Dans ma chambre se trouvait mon lit. L'endroit aux multiples fonctions. Pour cette raison il fallait que je trouve un moyen de me faire rappeler ce que ça fessait de coucher avec Sasuke Uchiwa et toutes les conséquences. Et le meilleur moyen était de me passer la main sur le cou, là où j'avais encore la cicatrice de sa morsure.

Après avoir approuvé cette technique j'ai démarré moi voiture et prit la direction de mon appartement.

Mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise idée d'être rentré chez moi pour attendre l'arrivée de Sasuke ! Je ne trouvais rien pour me distraire ou pour me déstresser. Ce qui avait pour effet de me faire réfléchir plus que d'habitude en me posant des questions telles que « Es-ce qu'il faut que je me change ? », « Faut-il que je me coiffe ? ». Des questions qu'une fille de seize ans se pose avant son premier rancard.

Pour m'éviter de cogiter, je partis dans mon atelier finir une de mes commandes. Avoir les mains dans l'agile avait toujours eu un effet positif sur mon moral. Il fallait que je sculpte un requin blanc pour Kisame Hoshigaki, un autre cinglé... D'ailleurs Kyubi a fini dans son lit.

Au bout de cinq minutes, mon esprit était complètement vide, plus rien ne comptait à par le chef-d'œuvre que j'étais en train de faire. Le plus dur était le moment de faire les dents du requin, surtout qu'il en avait quatre à six rangées. Heureusement que mon atelier n'était pas petit ! Même si l'argile servait comme miniature, je devais le refaire en pierre, six mètres de long et deux de hauteur.

Je passai le revers de ma main sur mon front pour essuyer la sueur qui commençait à se former. Je m'étais remis au travail absorbé par les formes que je créais quand évidemment on sonna à l'interphone. Le stresse était remonté en flèche, mon cœur battait la chamade, mes mains devenaient moites. En essayant de ne pas trébucher sur mes pieds j'étais allé répondre.

« Euh... Oui ? » « Dobe ».

Sans en demander davantage, je pressais le bouton qui ouvrait les portes de l'ascenseur au rez-de-chaussée. J'ai raccroché et j'ai attendu nerveusement devant les portes qui menaient chez moi tout en ne quittant pas des yeux les numéros clignotants qui indiquaient l'endroit où se trouvait le cabine. Soudain je remarquai les dépôts d'argile qui se trouvaient sur mes mains que j'essayais de faire partir en les frottant sur mon Jeans. Je relevais la tête au moment où j'entendais l'ascenseur s'ouvrir, pour dévisager l'homme qui en sortait. Il portait des chaussures noires avec un pantalon de la même couleur qui serrait ses cuisses musclées et qui descendait bas sur ses hanches, son haut était bleu à manches longues collant à ses abdominaux fabuleusement bien dessiné et de ses bras également musclés, mais pas trop non plus. Son cou pâle et sa bouche rouge appelaient aux baisers et aux morsures, ses yeux me fessaient me consumer sur place et ses cheveux noirs corbeau au reflet bleuté m'appelais à y glisser mes doigts.

Je passais ma main sur mon cou.

« Viens dans le salon, on ne va pas rester debout devant l'ascenseur. » rigolais-je nerveusement.

« Hn » super réponse !

Je le conduisis donc dans le salon où je l'invitais à s'asseoir. Je partis ensuite dans la cuisine faire du thé, pour moi, et du café, pour lui. Je posais mes mains sur le plan de travail et baissai la tête dans l'espoir de retrouver mon calme. Il y avait le mec le plus sexy du monde dans mon salon et je ne pouvais même pas le mettre dans mon lit car premièrement il m'avait déjà sauté, deuxièmement il avait brisé mon cœur, et mon cul par la même occasion et troisièmement j'étais censé ressentir de la haine à son égard. Même si quand je le regardais ou qu'il m'effleurait je ne sentais aucune haine mais plutôt un sentiment que j'aurais voulu bannir de mon vocabulaire, un sentiment que je m'étais efforcé de piétiner pendant des années et qui refaisait surface dès l'instant où j'avais croisé son regard.

Ça allait être dur de ne pas faire une rechute dans ce sentiment d'amour.

Je pris les deux tasses que j'avais préparées et parties rejoindre mon invité. Celui-ci avait reposé sa tête sur le canapé et avait fermé les yeux. J'étais content d'avoir nos boissons dans les mains sinon il aurait été difficile de ne pas toucher ce magnifique visage blanc crémeux qui paraissait si doux. Je retrouvai bien vite mes esprits quand il ouvrit les yeux et les braqua sur moi. Sous son regard brûlant je déposai ce que tenaient mes mains sur la table basse en verre.

Pour me changer les idées je passai la pièce au crible. Les murs étaient couleurs crème, le sol était couvé de parquet marron foncé, en face de la porte il y avait une grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur une terrasse. Et oui même au troisièmement étage j'avais une terrasse. Le canapé se trouvait à un mètre de l'ouverture et la télévision était accrochée au mur d'en face, la table à manger était collé au mur perpendiculaire au canapé, et la bibliothèque à côté de la porte. Tout était en bois et en verre ou de couleur terreuse.

Je me raclai la gorge pour attirer l'attention de Sasuke, « Je ne savais pas si tu voulais du sucre ou du lait... » « Hn » je présumai que cela voulait dire qu'il n'en prenait pas.

Je m'assis à côté de lui, mais pas trop près non plus. J'attrapai mon calepin à dessin et mon critérium qui était au coin de la table pour les mettre devant moi, puis je cherchai une page vierge pour y dessiner la commande de Sasuke.

« Alors que veux-tu ? » Mauvaise question.

Il ricana et je gelai quand il se rapprocha de moi à hauteur de mon oreille. « Il y a beaucoup de choses que je veux. » « Ah... » Il fallait que je respire, « et pour la sculpture tu veux quoi ? » Il se recula légèrement et prit sa tasse de café qu'il porta à ses lèvres. Il la reposa ensuite sur la table basse.

« Je voudrais qu'elle représente un homme » « comment ? Petit ? Grand ? Mince ? Gros ? » « Environ 1m78, sec mais musclé, nu, avec un serpent enroulé autour de lui, la gueule ouverte prête à mordre son cou coté... Mmm...Gauche » je rêve où il avait fini sa phrase en observant MON coud ?

En ignorant tant bien que mal les feux de joie qui se préparaient dans mon ventre je commençai à dessiner approximativement ce qu'il avait demandé. Je représentai donc un homme nu, les bras plié au-dessus de sa tête dans la soumission, la tête penchée vers la droite offrant ainsi son cou. Ensuite, un serpent géant qui c'était enroulé autour de la jambe droite de l'homme et qui c'était dressé dans son dos, sa tête passait dans l'ouverture des bras et la mâchoire du reptile se trouvait à quelque centimètre du cou offert. J'inspectai une dernière fois mon dessin avant du présenté à Sasuke qui attendait patiemment à mes côtés.

Il scruta mon croquis d'un regard critique avant de me désigner les cheveux de l'homme représenté.

« Tu pourrais lui faire les cheveux un peu plus long et hérissé à part deux mèches qui encadrent son visage et que tu lui fasses trois cicatrices sur chaque joue ? » « La même coiffure et les mêmes cicatrices que moi en fait... » « Hn »

Bon la coupe de cheveux je pouvais comprendre, il n'y avait pas que moi qui l'avais, mais les cicatrices ! Je ne connais pas une personne dans Konoha qui en a aux joues comme des moustaches. Surtout que c'était de naissance... Justement j'aurais cru que c'était Kyubi qui m'aurait scarifié étant petit mais les photos qu'avait prises mon père à l'hôpital le jour de ma naissance prouvaient le contraire.

Je rougis quand je le sentis se coller à moi. Il passa sa main qui ne tenait pas le calepin dans mes cheveux. Puis elle descendit au niveau de mon visage ou un doigt traça la courbe de mon nez, de ma mâchoire et enfin de mes lèvres, qui sans que je m'en aperçoive, étaient entre ouvrir. Ma respiration devenait erratique, mes neurones commencent à se déconnecter de toutes pensées cohérentes. Mes yeux ne quittaient pas les siens qui eux ne détachaient pas le regard de ma bouche qui continuait à être palpée, pincée. Dans un sursaut de lucidité, je voulais porter ma main à mon cou. Mais Sasuke intercepta mon geste en capturant mon poignet, ce même poignet qu'il porta à ses lèvres sans jamais lâcher des yeux les miennes. Comment pouvais-je résister quand le seul moyen que j'avais mis en place pour garder les pieds sur Terre était hors d'usage ? Je ne pouvais pas.

Toutes ces années de frustrations refaisaient surface le moment où il suçota l'intérieur de mon poignet. Les endroits touchés par lui devenaient brûlants. Mes paupières commençaient à se fermer de plaisir, mon cœur ne cessait d'accélérer ses battements, mes vêtements devenaient soudain insupportables sur ma peau.

Je sens alors son souffle sur mes lèvres. Je pense qu'elles étaient devenues rouges après le traitement qu'elles avaient reçu. Il attrapa mon regard avec ses yeux noire remplient de luxure. Je ne savais comment, mais la main qu'il retenait quelques secondes auparavant se trouvaient enfouir dans ses cheveux de jais aussi doux que du satin et sa main qui était sur moi avait élu domicile sur mon cou. Je ne savais pas si la force qu'il exerçait servait à m'empêcher de bouger ou à me rapprocher de lui.

« Naruto » murmura-t-il en effleurant davantage mes lèvres.

Il commença à mettre plus de pression sur ma nuque, me faisans me rapprocher encore plus de ses lèvres qui ne demandaient qu'à être embrassées.

Le vibreur de mon téléphone se déclencha.

Dans un sursaut je m'étais levé et m'étais mis de l'autre côté de la table basse comme pour créer une distance de sécurité. L'étonnement avait pu se lire sur le visage de Sasuke pendant une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne reprenne son sang-froid et son visage inexpressif.

Sans le quitter du regard un instant de peu qu'il ne se jette pas sur moi, je pris mon portable qui se trouvait dans ma poche de Jeans. Je l'observai une dernière fois avant de consulter ma messagerie. Et c'était sans surprise que j'ai découvert la personne qui m'avait évité de commettre l'irréparable. Je nomme Kyubi. Évidemment.

Ma reconnaissance avait vite laissé place à la colère quand j'ouvris son message :

« Hey Naruto ! Faut-il que je te prépare un alibi ou que je loue un attirail de désinfectant pour purifier toutes les pièces où tu t'es fait baiser par Uchiwa ? » « Je vais le tuer ! » Grognais-je en lui répondant :

« La ferme Kyubi et va te faire foutre ! »

Puis je remis mon portable dans ma poche.

Je passai nerveusement ma main dans ma tignasse blonde en me souvenant de qui se trouvait assis dans mon canapé.

« Tu peux y aller, je te téléphonerais pour te prévenir quand je pourrais te montrer le résultat en relief avant de le sculpter dans un matériau dure... » « Qui t'a envoyé un message ? » Il ne prêtait donc aucune attention à ce que je disais ? « De toute manière tu n'as pas mon numéro de téléphone. »

Je pris un bout de feuille qui traînait et le critérium qui m'avait servi à faire le croquis pour écrire mon numéro, il n'aurait qu'à m'envoyer le sien après.

« Alors, c'était ton copain. »

Je m'étranglai avec ma salive. Beurk, inceste ! Et en plus c'était après m'avoir peloté et presque embrassé qu'il me demandait si je sortais avec quelqu'un. Très logique.

« C'était mon frère. Et... » Je lui tendis le bout de papier ou se trouvait mon numéro. « Voilà, tu peux y aller maintenant. »

Après l'avoir fourré dans une poche de son pantalon, il se réinstalla dans mon canapé comme si de rien n'était.

« tu ne veux pas finir ce que l'on avait commencé. »

Non mais quel gougea !

« On ne va rien finir. » « Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois. Je sais très bien que tu en as envie. »

Et j'en avais envie. Mais il ne fallait surtout pas que je cède, déjà parce que je ne couchais pas deux fois avec la même personne et parce que je n'attendais pas les mêmes choses de lui que ce qu'il attendait de moi : du sexe sans sentiment.

« Tu apprendras que j'ai pour principe de ne pas le faire deux fois avec la même personne. »

Il me scruta de son regard perçant et ricana avant de redresser sa position.

« Tu n'as pas dû avoir beaucoup d'amant... »

C'était à mon tour de ricaner.

« Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai sauté toute la population de Konoha se trouvant dans la tranche d'âge dix-neuf/trente ans. »

Son expression hautaine c'était rembruni considérablement. Était-ce de la jalousie ? J'en doutais fort.

« Je ne te crois pas. » siffla-t-il.

« Tu vois Saï. Le mec de Sakura, il était au mariage, je l'ai baisé au Lycée, et Yahiko de ta promotion je l'ai baisé aussi, d'ailleurs je crois bien qu'il sort avec mon cousin éloigné Nagato... Il y a eu aussi la rousse à la peau mate, Karui, elle était venu en voyage scolaire, c'est une violente au lit ! Et aussi la... » « Assez ! » Cri Sasuke en se massant les tempes.

Je rigolai et pris un gorgé de mon thé qui commençait à refroidir sur la table basse.

« Mais tu t'attendais à quoi Sasuke? » rien que de dire son prénom me brûlais la gorge. « Tu croyais que j'allais attendre pour toi. Ne me fait pas rire ! Toi non plus tu n'as pas dû rester bien gentiment de venir me voir pour rentrer dans quelqu'un ! Je te rappelle que nous, ce n'était que du sexe pour passer le temps. Tu avais très bien su me le rappeler il y a six ans... »

Il se leva d'un bond. Ses lèvres étaient serrées, ses pupilles, difficilement distinguable, dilatées et ses poings se serraient, se desserraient à ses côtés.

« Je ne vois pas le rapport avec le fait que tu es devenu une salope. »

Calme-toi Naruto me répétais-je.

« Le rapport est que c'est à cause de toi et de ma première fois merdique que je suis devenu " une salope " comme tu sais si bien dire ! » chuchotais-je entre mes dents serrées dans la colère.

« Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, d'après mes souvenirs tu étais consentant et tu y avais pris beaucoup de plaisir. » « Tu m'as laissé ! » explosais-je après six ans de retenue. « J'avais seize ans, c'était ma première fois avec l'homme que j'aimais depuis qu'il avait fait visiter le collège à ma classe en première année ! Et il m'a baissé comme si j'étais une conquête de plus et il m'a laissé... »

Je pris de grandes respirations pour me calmer. Sasuke était rigide comme du métal en écoutant ma tirade et le peu des couleurs qu'il avait étaient parties.

« Tu ne sais rien. » je l'ai entendu chuchoter.

« Je sais que tu es un bâtard égoïste et cela est largement suffisant à mes yeux. »

Je ne savais pas ce qui était le plus oppressant : le silence qui durait depuis plusieurs minutes ou le fait que Sasuke se trouve encore dans la même pièce que moi sans qu'il n'ait fait un geste ou dit quoi que ce soit. Il n'était pas question que je lui présente des excuses mais je ne pouvais pas rester avec cette tension qui nous entourait. J'allais lui proposer de tout oublier et que je le tiendrais au courant de l'avancer de sa commande quand en soupirant il sortit un paquet de cigarettes dé d'une de ses poches.

« Je peux. »

J'acquiesçais positivement et il sortit une cigarette qu'il porta à ses lèvres avant de l'allumer avec un briquet noir. J'étais comme fasciné par cette vision de Sasuke la tête penchée en arrière pour souffler la fumer de sa première bouffée. Fumé le faisait paraître encore plus masculin, et surtout encore plus sexy.

« Tu en veux une. »

« Je ne fume pas. »

« Pourtant hier tu fumais. »

« C'est occasionnel. »

« Hn. »

Pour éviter de rester les bras ballants, j'entrepris de débarrasser les tasses de thé et de café. Laissant ainsi Sasuke seul dans le salon. Dans la cuisine, une fois que j'avais posé ce que je tenais dans l'évier, j'ouvris le robinet et me passa de l'eau sur le visage dans une tentative pour retrouver mon sang-froid. Ça faisait six ans. Il fallait que je passe à autre chose, plein d'autres hommes et femmes avaient dû se retrouver dans la même situation que moi, et ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils sont tous partis en dépression ! Maintenant il fallait que je traite Sasuke comme un client passant une commande, et seulement ça. De toute manière il devait sûrement avoir une fiancée qui l'attendait chez lui, elle avait dû passer sa journée à préparer de bon petit plat pour son futur mari. Ce serait une femme parfaite, à son effigie. Une femme de bonne famille que ses parents auraient acceptée sans rechigner.

Je me baffai pour arrêter le cheminement de ses pensées sordide. Je devais encore lui demander une chose ou deux concernant sa commande.

Je retournai dans le salon. Sasuke s'était rassis mais sur un fauteuil cette foi, il avait fini de fumer car son mégot se trouvait dans le cendrier sur la table à manger. Je m'assis sur le canapé et l'interrogeai sur les matériaux que je devrais utiliser et de quelle taille je devrais la faire. Il choisit le marbre et de taille réelle.

Je me levai pour le raccompagner à l'ascenseur quand il me tira par le bras. Je me retrouvai à quelques centimètres de lui. Son odeur englobait tous mes sens faisant monter le désir, qui était égal avec la colère. J'allais exiger qu'il me lâche quand il prit la parole. Son haleine était un mélange de cigarette et de musquer, très sensuel.

« Je sais que ce n'est peut-être pas le moment mais, que fait tu demain soir. » « Je suis occupé. » « Avec une autre de tes conquêtes ? Oubli ce que je viens de dire. Je voulais te dire ce qui s'était vraiment passé il y a six, à côté tes histoires de cœur d'adolescent au cœur brisé ne sont rien. »

Une forte envie de lui mettre mon poing dans son joli minois me titilla sévèrement. Mais je voulais autant savoir pourquoi je n'avais pas eu de nouvelle de lui pendant si longtemps.

J'étais sur le point de lui dire d'aller se faire voir quand Kyubi débarqua. Je l'avais presque oublié celui-là ! Je me dégageai de Sasuke avant qu'il n'arrive dans le salon.

« Naaaruuutooo ! J'espère que l'appartement n'est pas dans une salle état ! » Dit-il avec son sourire sournois en arrivant à notre hauteur. Puis il remarqua mon visage crispé dans la colère et il reprit d'une voix qui ne présageait rien de bon. « Faut-il que je le tue ? » il désigna Sasuke de la tête.

Je secouai la tête négativement. « Il partait, n'est-ce pas. » « Hn » il commença à partir mais quand il arriva aux côtés de Kyubi il s'arrêta et plongea ses yeux sans fond dans mes yeux bleus. « Je viendrais te chercher demain soir pour aller dîner. »

Pourquoi me laissait-il jamais le temps de répondre ? J'allais contester quand Kyubi m'en empêcha.

« Hey Uchiwa ! Tu n'as pas un grand frère. » « Itachi. » « Tu le connais ? » Demandais-je.

« Oui. » son sourire faisait le tour de son visage, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon pour ma mentale. « Mais que de dos, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... »

Je fermai les yeux et passai ma main sur mon visage pour la énième fois aujourd'hui. Pourquoi avais-je demandé ? Sasuke ricana et parti pour de bon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Ma vie était merdique.

Bon depuis quelque temps je l'avais remarqué, et je me doutais bien que ça ne cesserait pas d'empirer voir la tournure des choses.

Hier, après que la vipère, j'avais décidé d'appeler Sasuke comme ma mère le surnommait, soit partie, Kyubi eut la bonne idée d'appeler mon père. À son bureau. Sur son téléphone qui se mettait automatiquement sur haut-parleur. Pour lui dire que la date du 17 juillet serait la date idéale pour célébrer mon mariage avec Uchiwa Junior. Surtout quand il était en réunion avec tout le Conseille, les conseillers des quatre autres grands villages et les dirigeants des associations du village. Après ça, obligé de tuer mon frère en l'étouffant avec un des coussins du canapé. Mais grand-mère Tsunade et Jiraya s'invitèrent chez moi, ne me laissant donc pas le temps de finir mon frère coud de télécommande de télévision.

Quelques tapes sur la tête par la vieille limace, pour ne pas lui avoir laissé le privilège d'asphyxier le démon orange et quelques saignements de nez du crapaud trouvant Tsunade sexy quand elle s'énervait plus tard, nous avons pu boire dans le calme du saké, les deux vieux ne buvant que ça. Évidemment Kyubi ne pouvant plus tenir c'était trouvé dans l'obligation de demander à Jiraya s'il comptait écrire un porno gay et si oui, qu'il pouvait rester demain soir pour observer deux bêtes de sexe. Il nomma Vipère-Man et grenouille-Man avec pour intrigue " grenouille-Man se débattra-t-il quand il se fera prendre par vipère-Man ?''

La soirée se continua donc sur cette note... Conviviale ?

Quand ma mère débarqua comme une furie à son tour. Ses cheveux de feux donnaient l'impression de voler autour de sa tête. Elle avait été appelée par mon père qui lui avait demandé ce qu'elle faisait le 17 juillet, car apparemment leur fils cadet se mariait à cette date avec Sasuke. Effectivement elle ne l'avait pas très bien pris. Et comme elle était venue sans sa cuillère en bois, elle se résigna à me lancer le coussin qui avait failli être l'arme du crime de Kyubi.

En règle générale, quand on me lance un coussin je rigole. Mais quand ma mère me jetait un coussin déjà, je m'enfuyais en pleurant mais, en plus il me restait toujours une trace sur le visage pendant plus d'une semaine.

En prenant dû recule, sans l'intervention de la vipère dans l'après-midi, c'était une soirée familiale tout-à-fait normale...

Là, j'étais au bar ou la vipère m'avait emmené. Je sirotais ma Tequila pendant que lui était dehors au téléphone.

Alors, il perturbait mes habitudes, il donnait un prétexte à Kyubi de pourrir ma vie, il me " forçait venir boire un verre avec lui pour avoir enfin une explication et il trouvait le moyen de me planter au bar pour répondre à son putain de téléphone .Je commandai une autre Tequila. Il avait plutôt intérêt de payer mes verres !

Cette sale vipère ! Il avait demandé à mon dérangé de frère de m'habiller de force quand celui-ci l'avait appelé, il avait eu son numéro par je ne sais quel miracle, pour lui dire que j'étais encore en jogging à 20 h. Ensuite il m'a mis sur son épaule, littéralement et m'avait jeté dans le siège passager de sa voiture de sport. Comment avait-il pu me porter si longtemps ? Il était musclé mais, pas beaucoup plus que moi quand même ! Enfin je croyais... Il fallait vraiment que je retourne à la salle de sport...

En soupirant d'ennui je finis mon verre d'une traite. À ce rythme-là j'allais finir en boxer sur le comptoir. Voir sans boxer.

« Alors, Naruto, je ne savais pas que tu sortais avec Uchiwa... »

Je portai mon attention sur la personne qui m'avait parlé. C'était le barman. Plutôt mignonne, environ 1m65, mince mais avec de belles formes au niveau de la poitrine, la peau blanche, les cheveux longs et rouges avec un bandeau blanc qui plaquait une mèche entre ses grands yeux marron foncé. Son visage me disait quelque chose...

« On se connaît. »

Elle rigola et prit un verre pour l'essuyer.

« Je faisais partie de l'orchestre au lycée, la fille à la flûte traversière, c'était moi. »

Ma mémoire était revenue.

« Tu étais un des assistants du professeur de biologie, Orochimaru... Mmm... Tayuya ! On n'avait pas couché ensemble dans la salle de musique le jour de la remise des diplômes. »

Elle hocha la tête en souriant avant de prendre mon verre que je venais de finir pour me le remplir à nouveau.

« Cadeau de la maison. Dit, tu sors avec Uchiwa Sasuke hein ! »

Je m'étouffai avec la gorger que j'avais pris.

« Quoi ? Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Il est venu passer une commande à mon atelier, je fais dans la sculpture, et il m'a demandé de venir boire un verre ou deux avec lui. Mais comme tu as pu le voir j'en suis à mon quatrième verre et il est dehors au téléphone... »

Elle se pencha sur le comptoir me laissant ainsi une très belle vue plongeante sur son décolleté, ses yeux me regardaient avec une touche de malice et ses doigts étaient venus effleurer mon avant-bras.

« Si tu veux, je finis mon service dans un quart d'heure... Tu pourrais venir me tenir compagnie chez moi... »

Quoi demander d'autre ? Entre une femme super bien roulée et une vipère qui me lâchait au bout de deux minutes après la mise en scène qu'il avait faite pour que je vienne, je préférerais la première option. Surtout que ce n'était sûrement pas avec la vipère que j'allais passer la nuit.

« Intéressante proposition... » Souriais-je en me penchant à ma tour sue le comptoir. « Je crois bien que je vais l'accepter ! »

Qui était l'imbécile qui était en train de ficher en l'aire mon plan cul en me mettant sa main devant la bouche ? Je me retournai pour faire face à ma prochaine victime. Qui était nul autre que ce Teme de Sasuke.

Ça faisait près d'une demi-heure qu'il était sorti et il fallait absolument qu'il revienne maintenant, ça aurait été trop simple sinon !

Dans un accès de colère je tirai sa main loin de moi et le regardai furieusement. Même si lui ne faisait pu du tout attention à moi, trop occupé à fusiller du regard Tayuya. Malgré l'ambiance tendue, j'avais pris le temps de le détailler. Il avait un jean foncé, le genre de jeans dont le concepteur devrait être poursuivi en justice pour faire des jeans aussi moulant. Un pull bleu nuit cachait son ventre finement ciselé d'après ce que l'on pouvait distinguer. Sous la lumière tamisée, son teint neigeux devenait presque translucide ce qui faisait ressortir ses yeux et ses cheveux en bataille.

Ma description s'acheva quand il me leva de mon siège.

« On y va Dobe. »

J'extirpai mon bras de sa poigne et me rassis sur mon tabouret finissant mon quatrième verre.

« Tu iras tout seul moi je reste. » « Tu veux que j'appelle Kyubi pour qu'il vienne te chercher. » « M'en fou fait ce que tu veux et lâches moi, de toute manière je pars dans... » Je regardai ma montre « dix minute, c'est ça Tayuya ? » « Oui » dit-elle en continuant de nettoyer les verres comme si rien ne c'était passé.

Je sentais des ondes négatives dans mon dos mais je préférais les ignorer.

« Dobe » grogna-t-il « Tu vas te lever de ce tabouret, tu vas sortir de ce bar et monter dans ma voiture. » « Sinon quoi ? » « Sinon je te fais faire tout ça de force. » « Comme si j'allais... Hè hé ! Lâche- moi ! »

Il ne m'avait pas lâché. J'avais beau user de toute ma force d'éméché il ne me lâcha pas. Je mettais retrouver sur le siège passager de sa voiture en un clin d'œil et sans m'en rendre compte.

Il démarra en trompe en écrasant presque des passants se rendant dans le bar.

La tension pouvait se couper au couteau. En plus il n'y avait même pas de musique pour apaiser les mœurs. Même avec ça je ne pensais pas que les choses s'arrangeraient. Je m'obstinai à ne pas briser le silence le premier, préférant regarder le paysage par la fenêtre en collant ma tête à celle-ci.

« Je pars deux minutes pour répondre au téléphone et te voilà embarqué pour sauter cette Tayuya. » « C'est sûr que si pour toi une demi-heure équivaut à deux minutes... » « C'est un détail. »

Non, Naruto, ne lui lance pas l'allume-cigare dans la tête, il conduit. Mais tu pourras le frappé quand il sera arrêté à un feu rouge.

Le reste de la route jusque chez moi se passa dans le silence. Quand il se gara devant l'entrée de mon bâtiment, j'hésitais à sortir de la voiture. Si je sortais je serais frustré de ne pas connaître son histoire. Mais si je restais cela montrerait que je pardonne tous ses caprices. Bon, au pire je dirais que j'étais bourré...

« Écoute-moi bien enfoiré, c'est maintenant ou jamais que tu me racontes ta vie. »

Il se contenta de resserrer sa prise sur le volant et de fixer droit devant lui.

Quel bâtard ! Je soupirai et commençai à ouvrir la portière quand il me tira à nouveau dans la voiture. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Je devais déménager à Oto. »

Je clignai des yeux et ricanai.

« Mais quelle histoire palpitante et pleine de révélation que voici ! » « Une semaine avant l'anniversaire d'Hinata, j'avais reçu la lettre d'admission et la bourse pour l'université d'Oto. » « Comme si un Uchiwa avait besoin d'une bourse d'études... » « Tu comptes commenter tout le long ? Je ne voulais pas dépendre de mes parents. Bref, j'étais accepté à Oto avec une bourse. Et la soirée d'Hinata se déroulait trois jours avant mon départ. La soirée où je devais te retrouver au bout de deux longues années. J'avais demandé à Itachi ce que je devrais faire te concernant, il m'avait dit de ne pas m'attacher sachant que je ne reviendrais pas avant six ans. Le problème s'est présenté quand je t'ai revu au milieu de cette salle bondée.

À ce moment j'avais su que j'étais déjà attaché à toi.

Donc avant de te quitter dans la chambre de Neji je t'ai fait croire que ce n'était que du sexe. »

Je voulais lui faire remarquer que c'était la première fois qu'il parlait autant. Mais le sarcasme prit le dessus.

« Oh c'est vrai. C'est à cause de ça que tu as brisé mes sentiments. Je me sens mieux tout d'un coup ! Et si on faisait la ronde de l'amitié sous un arc-en-ciel pour célébrer ça ! »

Il se tourna vers moi, une lueur étrange dans ses yeux si sombres et inexpressifs d'habitude.

« J'étais au courant de tout ce qui se passait. Dès que tu te faisais quelqu'un d'autre tu le disais à Kiba, qui le disait à Hinata, qui le disait à Neji pour finalement me le dire. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer dans quel état tous tes batifolages me mettaient. »

Je ne savais pas si c'était l'alcool, le fait que ce soit Sasuke qui me disait tout ça ou les veilles douleurs qui faisaient surface mais un grand vide se créait en plein milieu de mon cerveau me bloquant ainsi l'accès à ma faculté de traiter les données que l'on m'exposait.

« Franchement Sasuke, tu ne peux même pas savoir à quel point je m'en fous. »

Et je sors de sa voiture sans me retourné.

La montée jusqu'à mon appartement fut vide. Un gouffre sans fin dans lequel j'avais l'impression de m'enfoncer sans possibilités de revoir la lumière un jour. Mes gestes s'effectuaient automatiquement. Je ne voulais pas laisser de place à la réalisation pour l'instant, en tout cas pas tant que je n'étais pas en sécurité chez moi. J'ouvris les portes de l'ascenseur et allai directement en direction de ma chambre. J'avais entendu que Kyubi était dans le salon mais je ne voulais pas parler. Si je devais craquer, je préférerais être dans ma chambre. S'en prêter attention à ce que je faisais, ma veste tomba à terre dans le couloir et mes chaussures volèrent dans divers endroits. J'entrais dans mon sanctuaire et m'assis à mon bureau. Je poussai tout ce qui se trouvait dessus, sorti un de mes cahiers de dessin d'un tiroir et prit un critérium du pot dans lequel se trouvait tout mon matériel de dessin. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais pris le calepin ou tous les esquisses, les dessins, les croquis de mes périodes de dépression, celles causé le plus souvent par la même personne que maintenant. Le plus souvent, c'était des croquis de Sasuke.

Après avoir trouvé une page de libre, je me mis à dessiner. Je ne savais pas quoi mais je dessinais. Quand ma colère commençait à passer et que mon crayon s'arrêta de parcourir la surface blanche, je lâchai tout et sorti de ma chambre remis mes chaussures et ma veste puis j'appuyai sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu vas où ? » Demanda Kyubi sortant de la cuisine un paquet de chips à la main en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je sors. » je lui avais répondu d'une voix éteinte et je me doutai qu'il le remarque.

« Je vois ça, mais ça ne m'explique pas ce que tu fis là à cette heure, prêt à sortir alors que tu devais dîner avec Sasuke... » Il se positionna devant moi avant que je ne puisse entrer dans la cabine qui venait d'ouvrir ses portes.

« Je devais, mais finalement non, tu peux me laisser passer maintenant. » « Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça Uzumaki-Namikaze. Je te le garantis. » Il se décala sur le côté et parti dans sa chambre en claquant la porte dans la frustration.

Une foi dans l'ascenseur je feuilletai mon portable pour trouver quelqu'un de libre. Ino : marié, Shikamaru : marié, Sakura : en couple, Karin : cousine, Yahiko : copain de mon cousin, Hinati : marié, Kiba : marié et meilleur pote... Enfin après avoir cherché pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant de tomber sur quelqu'un qui n'était pas en couple, ni marié, disponible et à Konoha, mon choix ne se reporta sur Shizune, elle était le bras droit de grand-mère Tsunade. La seule qui réussissait à la mettre au travail. Je l'avais appelé une fois installée dans ma voiture. Évidemment elle savait à quoi s'attendre quand je l'appelais pour venir chez elle le soir.

J'arrivais devant la porte de sa maison et sonnai. J'attendis que quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne vienne m'ouvrir. Elle était chaussée de sandales noires, elle portait un kimono bleu nuit avec des bordures blanches avec en dessous un haut en résille bordurée rouge grâce auquel on pouvait voir la naissance de ses seins. Ses cheveux noirs frôlaient ses épaules, ses yeux également noirs, n'étaient pas aussi beaux que ceux d'une certaine personne... Ça fera l'affaire.

Elle me tira à l'intérieur et ferma la porte d'entrée avant de me traîner dans sa chambre. Sans attendre davantage je la collai aux murs et la pris dans un baiser enflammé. Il n'y avait pas besoin de paroles inutiles avec elle. Très vite les habits disparurent et les mains se firent plus baladeuses. Peu de temps après nous nous étions retrouvés nus sur le lit. Il ni n'eut aucune tendresse dans mes mouvements, aucune patiente, juste un besoin de me défouler de toute cette colère, toute cette tristesse accumulé depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Shizune avait bien compris qu'elle me servait de défouloir, mais elle me laissa faire sans poser de questions. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'elle était la seule femme avec qui je faisais preuve de délicatesse, que je ne traitais pas comme une fille d'un soir bonne qu'à ça.

Quand j'eus fini avec Shizune, nous étions allongés allonger l'un à côté de l'autre dans le silence. Une de ses mains se trouvait dans mes cheveux à les peignés doucement. J'étais bien, détendu, l'esprit vide de tout, ignorant tout ce qui m'entourait. Mais le temps que je reprenne ma respiration, tout c'était envolé. Je me relevai d'un coup, faisant sursauter ma partenaire et cherchai des yeux mon boxer que j'enfilais vite après l'avoir repéré au bout du lit sur lequel je m'assis ensuite me prenant la tête dans les mains. M'énerve alors qu'il n'était pas là ne servait strictement à rien.

« Tu peux me parler Naruto. » je sens la main de Shizune touché mon épaule en signe de réconfort.

« Je... ce n'est rien. » « C'est à cause de Sasuke ? » je me raidis mais ne répondis rien. « Généralement quand tu viens me voir et que tu es dans cet état c'est à cause de lui. » « Il est revenu à Konoha... » Cédais-je au bout d'un moment de silence. Elle ressemblait à Tsunade, quand elle me tapait sur la tête quand je venais de faire une bêtise ou quand elle me parlait doucement pour que je lui raconte mes problèmes. C'était un peu comme une grande sœur, avec des avantages.

« Je vois... Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? » « Il m'a raconté tout un charabia comme quoi il avait toujours été amoureux de moi Blablabla... Comme si je pouvais croire une blague pareille venant d'un homme en qui je n'ai aucune confiance. » « Peut-être que c'est vrai... » « Hein ? Comment tu peux dire ça ? C'est Sasuke Uchiwa dont on parle là! » « Justement. Je ne sais pas si tu connais Itachi, mais moi oui, il était dans ma classe de chimie, et je peux t'assurer que personne ne pouvait savoir ce qu'il pensait ou ressentait. Je crois que c'est quelque chose de très Uchiwesque que de ne pas montrer ses sentiments, donc si l'un d'entre eux dit t'aimer, il y a beaucoup de chance que ce soit vrai. »

Sans rajouter quoique ce soit, je me levai et m'habilla en vitesse, j'aimais bien Shizune, mais j'avais horreur que l'on me mette en évidence ce que je ne voulais pas savoir. Je m'arrêtai à la porte de la chambre et me tournai vers elle en lui offrant un sourire faux.

« Ça ne change rien au fait que je ne lui pardonnerais pas. Et... Euh... Merci de me... cédé mes caprices ? »

Elle rigola et me fit signe de la main.

« Hè ! » m'interpella Kyubi depuis le salon au moment où je posais ma veste sur la porte manteau, « ramènent deux verres et la bouteille de Rhum... et des citrons aussi... avec du sucre... et un mini parasol... et peut-être aussi... » « Ça va ! Ça va ! J'ai compris ! »

Les bras chargés de tout ce qu'il m'avait demandés, je m'assis à côté de lui sur le canapé et déposa les fournitures sur la table basse. Sans attendre qu'il ne me le demande, j'entrepris de remplir les verres de sucre, d'une rondelle de citron et de rhum. Je lui tendis son verre, pris le mien et m'enfonça un peu plus dans le rembourrage.

C'était plus ou moins un rituel de boire Rhum avec Kyubi quand quelque chose n'allait pas, il disait que c'était l'alcool des pirates, des hommes durs et courageux, n'ayant aucun sentiment négatif. Il m'y avait initié quand j'avais quatorze ans, je m'étais disputé avec Ino et après deux bonnes heures durant lesquelles je m'étais attardé sur mon triste sort, il m'avait pris sous son bras et m'avait emmené dans sa chambre. Il avait sorti une bouteille de Rhum et deux gobelets en plastique de sous son lit... si ma mère nous avait attrapés, je n'aurai pas donné cher de ma vie.

Plusieurs gorgés de notre précieux breuvage plus tard, un silence confortable s'installa dans la pièce me faisant somnoler. Mais je savais aussi qu'en me joignant à mon frère ce soir, j'étais dans l'obligation de tout lui raconter, il avait créé une close fraternelle, qu'il m'avait obligé à signer... pendant mon sommeil.

« On n'est pas allé dîner ce soir. » « J'avais cru comprendre ça... » « On est allé boire un verre. » « Et ? » « Il était Parti dehors presque dès notre arrivée pour répondre à son téléphone. » « Donc ? »

« Donc au bout d'une demi-heure j'ai commencé à draguer le barman. »

« Elle s'appelait comment ? »

« Tayuya, j'avais déjà couché avec elle à la remise des diplômes. »

« Oh. Et je suppose qu'il t'a interrompu. »

« Exacte, il m'a fait une espèce de grise de jalousie bizarre avant ne décide que j'étais trop saoul et qu'il fallait que je rentre. »

« C'est tout. C'est pour ça que tu m'as fait une comédie pareille? »

« Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! J'ai fait une comédie parce que dans sa voiture il m'a dit pourquoi il n'avait pas repris contact et pourquoi il m'avait lâchement laissé. Le plus drôle dans tout ça c'est que son excuse pourrit c'est :''Naruto je t'aimais trop pour pouvoir te garder! " Ou un truc comme dans ce genre-là... »

« Je vais me répéter mais... C'est pour ça que tu es allé voir Shizune ? » Il du remarqué à mon expression d'incrédulité que je me demandais comment il savait pour Shizune et moi car il ricana et finit son verre avant de me répondre, « sache petit frère que je suis au courant de tout dans ce village, voir dans ce pays... »

Pourquoi personne n'avait encore essayé de le tuer ? Peut-être que les personnes ayant une idée similaire avaient eu peur que son fantôme vient les hanté... En même temps qui n'aurait pas peur de cette possibilité ? Tout cela ne changeait rien au fait que mon frère était un crétin au narcissisme et à l'ego démesuré.

« Donc, » continua-t-il comme si de rien n'était, « en te voyant dans cet état j'ai appelé Itachi pour lui demander s'il savait ce qu'avait fait son frère pour que le mien soi rentrait avec des symptômes d'imbécilisé aigu, mais apparemment il n'était pas plus avancé que moi sur la question car Sasuke ne répondait pas à son téléphone ni chez lui. »

Je le voyais venir celui-là ! Maintenant c'était lui la victime du grand méchant Naruto ! Moi aussi je pourrais faire la personne renfermée sur soi-même après avoir pris râteaux ! Oh mais ces vrais suis-je bête ! J'avais déjà été dans cette situation, en pire d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas après six ans de séparation qu'il va pleurer ! Il n'avait qu'à faire comme moi et passé à autre chose... Enfin presque...

« Ouai et bien si tu as Itachi au téléphone dit lui de foutre le feu à la porte de Sasuke comme ça tous les problèmes du monde seront réglés. »

Sur ce, je terminai mon verre et parti me réfugier dans ma chambre avant que mon stupide frère me prouve par tout un calcul mathématique que la famine dans le monde ne se résoudra pas avec la mort d'Uchiwa Sasuke. Pour l'instant je voulais rester dans ma puérilité.

En allant vers mon lit, je passai devant mon bureau où y était encore posé mon critérium et le dessin que j'avais fait il y a quelques heures maintenant. Il y était dessiné un faucon volant en direction de Konoha.

Je divaguais vraiment de plus en plus, Sasuke était un serpent, froid, calculateur, venimeux, il n'avait rien à voir avec un faucon ! Cela ne devait avoir aucun rapport dans aucun doute. En soupirant je rangeai le dessin dans un des tiroirs du bureau et remis à sa place tout ce que j'avais jeté par terre avant d'aller me coucher, exténué de cette désastreuse soirée.

Tout allait bien jusque-là, même si ma tête avait pris deux ou trois coups de cuillère en bois quand j'avais raconté ce qui s'était passé la veille, Kyubi avait échappé de la mort de peu quand il avait commencé à me lancer des petits pois avec sa cuillère, et pour finir mon père finalisait sa paperasse tout en mangeant. Quand tout à coup ma mère avait dit :

« Minato, je veux un autre bébé. » Avait-elle dit sur le ton le plus normal qui soi.

Évidemment le silence avait suivi son exigence, oui exigence parce que n connaissant ma mère ce n'était pas une demande ou une proposition.

« D'accord chérie. » avait finalement répondu mon père son quitter des yeux son travail. Je savais qu'il en fallait pour l'étonné... Mais là... Il était très fort.

« Je vais vomir » avais-je murmuré en repoussant mon assiette que Kyubi s'empressa de prendre un grand sourire aux lèvres, ses yeux faisant la navette entre notre mère et notre père.

« Va falloir que tu te mettes au boulot papa, je crois même que l'on devrait vous laissez seule maman et toi... » « Voyons mon chéri, nous savons nous tenir. » Rigola ma mère.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » gémis-je en mettant ma tête dans mes bras. « Papa ! Dit quelque chose ! ».

« Je crois qu'il est en état de choc... Pourquoi tu veux un autre bébé au fait ? » « Parce que vous connaissant ce n'est pas demain que j'aurais de petits enfants à pouponner, surtout que nous savons tous que Naruto sera avec la vipère donc il ne pourra pas avoir d'enfant et que toi... je ne te vois pas du tout père irresponsable comme tu es, de plus ça serait un miracle qu'Anko veuille bien te garder. » « Ah ah ! » Rigolais-je en regardant Kyubi avant de m'étrangler en me rappelant le début de ses paroles, « comment ça je vais finir avec Sasuke ? Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas le voir d'ailleurs et de toute manière le jour où je pardonnerais à Sasuke sera ou jour ou grand-mère Tsunade dira à Jiraya qu'elle l'aime. Autant dire que ce ne sera pas dans cette vie... »

Elle me tapota la tête en me répétant : « mais oui Naruto gentil Naruto, il faut arrêter de se voiler la face. Je soupirai et m'excusai de table quand je sens mon portable vibrer.

« Naruto pour vous servir. » « Euh... Naruto ? »

Cette voix féminine...

« Ino ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit moi qui suis qui t'a embêtée et je vais le tuer sur-le-champ. »

Elle rigola, mais de son rire habituel...

« Oh ne t'inquiet pas, je n'ai rien. »

Elle commençait à m'inquiéter...

« Ino ! » « Bon ! Mais tu ne te mais pas dans un sale état d'accord ? Alors j'étais en ville en train de faire du shopping avec Hinata et Sakura, cette dernière a acheté un haut rose immonde ! Et après elle m'appelle " Ino-Cochon !'' » « Ino... » « Bref tu t'en fiche pas mal de ça... Mais ensuite nous sommes allées boire un café... et j'ai vu Suigetsu. Tu te rappelles de Suigetsu ? » « Oui Ino je m'en rappelle, maintenant dit moi en quoi Suigetsu t'a interpellé. »

Je l'entendis hésiter à l'autre bout de la ligne, je l'imaginais en train d'enroulé et de dérouler une mèche de sa queue-de-cheval tout en se mordant la lèvre.

« Sasuke. Il était avec Sasuke en train de boire un café, et je peux t'assurer que ce n'était pas en simple ami vu comment ils se tenaient rapprochés... » « Oh. Oh. Je vois. »

Pourquoi cela me faisait tellement de mal de savoir qu'il était passé à autre chose ? Pourtant c'est ce que je voulais : qu'il m'oublie, qu'il se trouve quelqu'un d'autre à qui briser le cœur. Alors pourquoi c'était encore mon cœur qui se brisait ? Pourquoi Ino m'avait mis au courant ? Je savais que je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir de me l'apprendre, je l'aurais su un jour ou un autre de toute manière, Konoah n'était pas très grand...

« Je suis désolé Naruto ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! »

« Ce n'est rien Ino. Ce n'est pas comme si cela me faisait quelque chose. » Je parlais d'une voix plate, dépourvu d'émotions. Je m'étonnai de mon détachement. Peut-être les six dernières années m'avaient au moins appris à prendre sur moi. « Je vais te laisser Ino, il faut que j'y retourne. »

Et je raccrochai sans lui laisser le temps de me répondre. Après avoir fixé mon téléphone dans ma main pendant cinq bonnes minutes je le rangeai dans ma poche de pantalon.

Quand j'arrivai dans le salon, mes parents et mon frère me fixèrent, attendant sûrement de savoir qui m'avait appelé et pour j'avais cette tête.

« C'était qui ? » se lança mon père.

« Ino. » « Elle te voulait quoi ? » insista Kyubi.

« Me dire quelque chose. » « Te dire quoi ? » s'énerva mon frère.

« Me dire... » Que j'étais libre ? Que dorénavant je devais passer à autre chose. Qu'il était passé à autre chose. Ou peut-être me dire que mon j'étais définitivement brisé. Balayer ce que ma mère avait prévu pour lui et moi dans notre avenir. Me dire que tous les micro-espoirs que j'avais eus étaient partis en fumer ? « De ses nouvelles à elle et Shikamaru. »

Je savais bien qu'il ne me croyait pas, c'est pour ça qu'il fallait que je rentre chez moi pour éviter de passer à interrogatoire.

« Oh il se fait tard il faut que je rentre, sinon je vais avoir du boulot en retard. Salut ! ».

À eux non plus je ne leur laissai pas le loisir de me répondre ou de m'en demander davantage.

Une fois arrivé, la maquette que j'avais faite de sa commande passa à la poubelle, avec tous les croquis le représentant, tout ce qui pouvait avoir un rapport avec lui passa à la poubelle, et pour être sûr que je n'aille pas rechercher tout ça une foi que la tristesse, la déception, la colère passeraient, je brûlai et déchira tout ce qui était possible. Le seul dessin l'évoquant que je gardai fut celui de la veille, celui où je l'avais représenté en faucon, je comprenais mieux pourquoi un faucon. Se rappât aux serres acérées qui servent à attraper ses proies, car le faucon est un prédateur dangereux.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Cinq jours, sept heures, vingt-trois minutes.

Cela faisait cinq jours, sept heures et vingt-trois minutes où Ino m'avait appelé pour me raconter sa découverte sur Sasuke. Et après tant d'effort pour l'éviter lui et son appel téléphonique, il fallait que je lui livre sa sculpture qu'il m'avait commandée et que j'avais fini la veille. Désespéré de ne pouvoir l'esquiver plus longtemps, j'étais affalé sur mon canapé, télécommande en main, à changer de canal toute les deux secondes. Ce n'était pas le fait de le voir qui me dérangeait, quoiqu'un peu quand même, mais plutôt fait d'avoir la preuve que Sasuke et Suigetsu étaient dans une relation.

Quand j'en ai parlé à Kyubi, il m'a répondu avec beaucoup de tact que j'avais été avec des centaines d'hommes et de femmes et que donc je n'avais rien à dire là-dessus. Oui mon frère est un véritable pilier dans ma recherche de consolation.

Enfin m'apitoyer sur mon sort ne résoudra pas mon problème.

En soufflant de mécontentement, je me tortillai sur les coussins pour sortir mon téléphone de ma poche arrière de Jeans et composai le numéro d'Ino. Elle répondit au bout de trois sonneries.

« Bonjour? »

« Salut c'est Naruto. »

« Naruto, tu ne savais pas que ton nom s'affichait quand tu m'appelles de ton téléphone? »

Je rigolai de moi-même, j'étais vraiment blond des fois...

« Tu pourrais me passer Shikamaru? » continuais-je.

« Pourquoi tu l'as pas appelé? »

« Tu sais très bien qu'il est trop feignant pour répondre au téléphone. Et il faut vraiment qu'il ressoude mon problème. »

Elle soupira d'agacement.

« Pourquoi tout le temps Shikamaru? Je pourrais très bien t'aider moi aussi! »

« Non toi tu es blonde, alors si moi je ne trouve pas de solution, toi non plus. »

« Très bien... SHIKAMARU! »

Voilà, j'étais sourd de l'oreille droite. J'attendis non quelques secondes mais plutôt quelques minutes, le temps qu'il daigne se déplacer pour venir chercher le téléphone.

« Qui que ce soit dépêchez-vous je suis fatigué. »

« Shikamaru, il faut que ton intelligence sur développer et toi m'aide! » « Naruto, qu'est que tu as cette foi? Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne pouvais pas prédire ton avenir avec des calculs scientifiques. »

« Même si je suis sûr que tu peux le faire ce n'est pas ça, il faut que je fasse une livraison à Uchiwa Sasuke, mais je l'évite... »

« Je vois, attend dix secondes il faut que je réfléchisse. » j'attendis donc dans le silence le plus total, chose très dur pour moi. Dix secondes exactement après il reprit la parole, « ton frère connaît son frère, non? »

« Euh... Oui, ils couchent ensemble à l'occasion ce que j'ai compris... »

« Bref, demande à Kyubi si c'est possible que tu livres la commande de Sasuke chez Itachi. »

Si Shikamaru s'était trouvé devant moi à ce moment, je l'aurais embrassé.

« Merci Shikamaru! Je t'en dois un mec! »

Sur ce je raccrochai et me précipitai dans la chambre de mon frère. J'entrai sans frapper avant d'entrer dans SA chambre. Kyubi était assis en tailleur sur son lit double, et il trillait ses godes du plus petit au plus grand, plus loin les chaînes et les menottes. Certes j'avais vu bien pire, mais quand même, c'est toujours perturbant de voir son frère entouré de tout cet attirail.

« Dans quelle position puis-je t'aider petit frère? » me demanda-t-il avec son sourire de détraquer.

« Je ferais abstraction de ce que je viens de voir et d'entendre. Pourrais-tu faire en sorte que la livraison de Sasuke se passe chez Itachi? » Il me fixa d'une expression neutre en silence. « S'il te plaît? » peut-être qu'en disant le mot magique il dirait oui...

Il soupira, décidément tout le monde soupirait aujourd'hui, prit son téléphone posé sur sa table de chevet et tapa un message.

« Tu m'en dois une... » Il mit son mobile dans sa poche avant de pantalon « et à Itachi aussi. »

« Merci » dis-je en commençant à sortir de sa chambre avant qu'il ne m'interpelle.

« Tu en veux un? » il sourit en me désignant ses godes « je te fais un prix d'ami si tu veux... »

Je grimaçai et me dépêchai de sortir.

Autant y aller tout de suite pour en finir avec ça. Je me dirigeai dans mon atelier pour prendre la sculpture. J'allumai la pièce et me retrouvai nez à nez avec mon double, nu avec un serpent autour de lui. C'était assez déstabilisant tout ça. Je devais avouer que mon œuvre était magnifique, les formes et les reliefs parfaitement proportionnels. Je devais avouer que mon œuvre était, sans me vanter, magnifique. Les formes et les reliefs étaient parfaitement proportionnés, j'avais eu peur de me raté car n'étant pas si narcissique que ça, je n'avais jamais eu l'idée de m'esquisser où me sculpter, mais j'avais l'impression de m'être tout de même bien représenté. En observant le serpent, on aurait pu croire qu'il se mouvait et que sa mâchoire avec à l'intérieur ses deux grands crocs allaient se refermer à tout moment sur mon cou, enfin, le cou de mon double, nu...

Pour transporter mes commandes plus facilement jusqu'à ma camionnette – je ne pouvais décemment pas les mettre dans ma Porche ! - le bloc de bronze était sur une planche munie de petites roues en dessous. J'emmenai donc le tout dans l'ascenseur et ensuite à l'arrière de mon véhicule.

C'est avec une boule au ventre que je commençai à rouler. Je ne savais pas si c'était dû au fait que j'allais rencontrer Uchiwa Itachi, un des hommes les plus puissants et riches du pays ou si c'était parce que j'allais rencontrer un membre de la famille de Sasuke, en occurrence son frère aîné. Oui je sais ça revenait au même, mais quand même...

Je connaissais déjà la route pour me rendre chez lui étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas trente-six mille manoirs avec un éventail, symbole du clan Uchiwa, au-dessus de la grille.

J'arrivai plus vite que prévu devant le portail d'où une voix s'éleva me demanda qui j'étais. Après avoir décliné mon identité le passage s'ouvrit me laissant m'engouffrer sur un chemin de pierres.

Le paysage menant à l'entrée était époustouflant. Sur le côté gauche du chemin se trouvait quatre marches en marbre menant à une plate-forme ou un bassin avec des poissons exotiques s'épanouissait paisiblement. Un grand cerisier en fleure venait surplomber le point d'eau, lui faisant ainsi de l'ombre. Une fleur rose était tombé de sa branche pour se retrouvait flottant avec les poissons, complétant ainsi étrangement ce tableau. Sur le côté droit était disposé sur une herbe verte, une table basse en bois noir massif, avec comme substitue de chaises, six gros coussins noirs le tout entouré de pierres noir et comme protection de la pluie, une grand-voile blanche était tendu au-dessus de ce coin de repos.

Je sortis de mon émerveillement pour me garer en face de la porte.

J'inspirai profondément avant de descendre de ma camionnette et de frapper à la porte. Une minute passa sans réponse, mais bon en même temps vu la taille de la propriété cela se comprenait. Je levai la main pour frapper de nouveau et c'est à ce moment-là que la porte s'ouvrit. Évidemment.

L'homme qui m'avait ouvert était... aucun adjectif ne lui convenait. La ressemblance avec son petit frère était flagrante. Les mêmes cheveux noirs mais avec des nuances différentes, les mêmes yeux onyx, les mêmes traits fin et hautain, le même air supérieur. Ils se ressemblaient mais étaient différents en même temps. Itachi était plus grand mais plus longiligne que Sasuke, ces cheveux étaient plus long, rassemblés dans une queue-de-cheval. Sasuke était d'une beauté électrique, foudroyante, alors qu'Itachi était plus comme le feu : chaleureux mais brûlant en se rapprochant de trop.

« Tu dois être Naruto. » Sa voix calme et suave me sort de mon observation.

« Et tu dois être Itachi. » Il répondit rien mais me regarda des pieds à la tête.

N'étant pas très patient j'allais lui demander ou je pouvais placer la commande de son frère quand il me devança pour parler.

« Tu ressembles à Kyubi sans vraiment lui ressembler. Intéressant. » « Je pourrais dire pareil de Sasuke et toi. »

Il ricana légèrement avant d'ouvrir davantage la porte d'entrée. Je m'étais attendu à du marbre à perte de vue, je m'étais trompé. C'était très moderne, toute l'entrée était marronne foncée pour les meubles en bois et le parquet, crème pour les murs et la décoration. Il y avait une petite table basse où des clefs étaient posées dessus, un meuble à chaussures, deux fauteuils et une petite table, sûrement pour faire patienter ses invités. J'avais d'ailleurs trouvé bizarre qu'avec une si grande demeure il n'y ait pas de domestiques.

« Tu peux le mettre là » m'indiqua-t-il en soulignant le centre de la pièce du doigt.

Je m'activai donc en direction de mon coffre.

Du moment où je commençai à sortir ma sculpture jusqu'à temps que je la place à l'endroit désigné par Itachi, ce dernier ne fit que me regarder. Je lui aurais bien dit de bouger son cul pour venir m'aider – ce n'est pas que le bronze soit super-lourd mais un peu quand même – mais je ne le fis pas me disant qu'il m'avait assez aidé comme ça en acceptant d'être une passerelle entre Sasuke et moi.

« Bon bah... Merci Itachi. Je t'en dois une. » Dis-je en me retournant pour partir « Kyubi m'a dit que mon petit frère t'avait donné comme excuse que c'était pour les études qu'il était parti de Konoha, c'est vrai. » « Oui » répondis-je sans me retourné.

« Je vois. »

Il y eut un silence qui commença à s'éterniser. En soupirant je repris la marche jusqu'à ma camionnette. J'allais m'installer du côté conducteur quand Itachi m'interpella de nouveau.

« Nous n'avons pas tous des parents comme les tiens, Naruto. »

Intrigué du sens de sa phrase je tournai la tête pour le regarder.

« C'est-à-dire ? Je ne comprends pas. »

Il soupira et passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux.

« Ce que je veux te faire comprendre c'est que mes parents, surtout mon père, ne pouvaient pas concevoir que son fils cadet aime les hommes. »

Le déclic se fit dans ma tête et je fronçai les sourcils.

« Mais toi aussi tu aimes les hommes, non. Et quand Sasuke est parti il avait vingt ans, ça n'a aucun sens de partir faire des études supérieures alors que ça faisait deux ans qu'il avait eu son diplôme, ce n'est pas cohérent. »

Il parut surpris de mes paroles car même si c'était presque indétectable, ses yeux s'étaient agrandis légèrement. Puis sans que je mais attende il rigola. Très étrange pour un Uchiwa ayant la réputation d'être froid et distant. Son rire était cristallin, agréable à entendre. Quelques instants plus tard il réussit à se reprendre mais certains ricanements persistèrent.

« Je n'aime pas les hommes, enfin à part ton frère, mais j'aime surtout son corps. » il eut l'air rêveur « Tu savais que sa tache de naissance était à l'intérieur de sa cuisse droite tout en haut. »

Je m'étais demandé comment un pervers comme Kyubi avait pu coucher avec Uchiwa Itachi. Maintenant je comprenais mieux.

« Je ne veux pas savoir la moindre chose de mon frère se trouvant entre la ceinture et les genoux ! »

Il ne prêta aucune attention à ce que je disais.

« Parlons sérieusement. Même si je n'aimais que les hommes, mon père n'aurait rien pu me dire, j'avais déjà bâti ma propre entreprise, il n'avait donc aucun moyen de pression. Alors que Sasuke... Il faisait ses études à Konoha, tout se passait bien, il était premier dans toutes les matières, comme d'habitude d'ailleurs. Puis il est allé à la fête d'anniversaire d'Hinata, invité par Neji. C'est à ce moment que vous vous êtes revu. Malheureusement, mon cousin, Uchiwa Madara, vous a vu. Il a toujours été en froid avec Sasuke. C'est pour ça qu'il s'empresse de tout raconter à mon père. Quand le soir il est rentré il l'interdit de te revoir. »

Il soupira de nouveau en passant sa main dans ses cheveux avant de reprendre.

« Évidemment il n'a pas écouté, deux ans plus tard vous avez couché ensemble. Et Madara ne l'a pas loupé. Cette nuit-là, il t'a brisé le cœur car il savait qu'il ne pourrait peut-être plus te voir. Comme punition à sa désobéissance mon père a envoyé Sasuke à Oto et il l'a menacé de s'en prendre à toi et à la réputation de ton père s'il ne se soumettait pas à sa volonté. »

Le silence pesant.

Je n'étais pas du tout préparé à ça. Toute la haine, la rage que j'avais pour Sasuke s'évapora d'un coup, comme si ces sentiments n'avaient jamais été là. Toutes ces années perdues, cette vie construite sur un ramassis de mensonge destiné à me protéger, tout ça n'avait aucun sens. Sous l'effet de la vérité et du choc entraîné, je sens mes jambes devenir de la guimauve et en jetant un coup d'œil à mes mains je remarquai que je tremblais. Ce n'est seulement qu'au bout de plusieurs essais que je retrouvai ma voix.

« Mais... Mais pourquoi... » Mes yeux étaient dans le vide, cherchant un point d'appui pendant que mon cerveau se débattait pour savoir quelle question poser. « Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit ? » « Sasuke a toujours eu une fierté sur dimensionner, et je pense qu'il ne voulait pas que tu aies pitié de lui pour avoir été si faible face à notre père. »

Ce n'est pas une fierté sur dimensionné qu'il avait mais une connerie sur dimensionner, oui ! Jamais je n'aurais éprouvé de la pitié à son égard ! Justement s'il m'avait raconté toutes les vérités, à cette heure je n'aurais pas cherché à l'esquiver en livrant sa commande chez son frère, je l'aurais livré chez lui. Et peut-être même que nous aurions été emmitouflée dans les draps de son lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Pourquoi ne me l'a-t-il pas dit-il y a six ans ? J'aurais compris et je n'aurais pas eu besoin de me reconstruire... »

Itachi me sourit doucement en s'avançant vers moi. Arrivé à ma hauteur il posa délicatement sa main sur mon épaule et se pencha pour être au même niveau que moi. Comme pour expliquer à un enfant une chose évidente.

« Voyons Naruto, nous savons tous les deux que tu ne l'aurais pas laissé partir. »

Il avait raison. Si j'avais été au courant je me serais battu contre les idéaux de son père, contre le monde entier même pour le garder auprès de moi. Il était, est et sera toujours le seul après tout. Encore plus maintenant sachant qu'il n'avait pas eu l'intention de me quitter s'il avait eu le choix.

Une question me trotta dans la tête.

« Je ne comprends pas, tu as dit que ton père avait dit à Sasuke qu'il ne pourrait pas me revoir tant qu'il serait là, non. Donc qu'est-ce qu'il la fait changer d'avis. »

Le visage d'Itachi se figea pour reprendre son masque d'indifférence.

« C'est simple il n'a pas changé d'avis, il est mort il y a deux semaines maintenant. »

Oh. Oh !

« Je suis déso... »

« Ne t'excuse pas, je ne l'ai jamais porté dans mon cœur et Sasuke aussi. »

« Mais il était le chef d'une grande entreprise. Alors pourquoi personne n'est au courant ? »

« Facile, ma famille n'a pas voulu que ça s'ébruite. Et maintenant c'est Sasuke le chef de l'entreprise Uchiwa. »

C'était assez ironique que Sasuke est dû attendre la mort de son père pour pouvoir vivre librement.

Itachi se redressa et commença à retourner dans son manoir quand je me suis souvenu d'une chose.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu m'as dit tout ça... Je sais que Suigetsu et lui sont ensemble... »

Il ne me répondit qu'une fois arrivé devant sa porte.

« Ah bon ? C'est étrange, ce n'est pas ce que j'avais compris de leurs relations. » Il se tourna vers moi en souriant sournoisement. « Tu devrais l'appelé pour en être sûr. »

Et il ferma la porte.

Bientôt une heure où je triturais mon téléphone à la recherche de mon courage dans la perceptive d'appeler la principale cause de mes tourments.

Une heure a pesé le pour et le contre.

Pour : il fallait bien qu'il me paye sa commande il fallait que l'on parle de la véritable raison qui l'a poussé à partir et il était indéniable que mes sentiments pour lui étaient bel et bien présents.

Contre : l'appelé serait comme une défaite pour ma fierté même si Itachi avait insinué le contraire je savais de source sûr que Sasuke et Suigetsu s'étaient vu pour plus qu'une discussion amicale.

Même sans toutes ses bonnes raisons, qu'est-ce que je lui dirais une fois en face de lui. ''Hey Sasuke ! Ça va. Au fait suite au courant de tout ne t'inquiète pas ! Et même si je me suis tapé presque tout Konoha je t'interdis de voir Suigetsu car je suis d'une jalousie maladive. Sinon il fait beau aujourd'hui non.''

Pas super comme début de conversation.

Au lieu de me morfondre dans mon coin, je pris ma veste, mis mes chaussures et parti me changer les idées au centre commercial de Konoha. J'hésitai à prendre ma voiture mais optai pour y aller à pied.

Comme j'habitais au centre-ville il ne me fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes pour arriver à destination. Après mûres réflexions je décidai d'aller prendre un café avant d'aller faire quelques magasins pour me trouver une tenue pour l'anniversaire de mariage de mes parents où toute la famille sera réunie. Youpi.

Être ma famille du côté Namikaze où Uzumaki ne signifie qu'une chose : grosse migraine assuré en fin de soirée. En même temps avec des grands-parents alcooliques et pervers tels que Tsunade et Jiraya, mon cousin Namikaze Yahiko qui passera son temps à m'embêter avec Kyubi, mon autre cousin Uzumaki Nagato, lui et Yahiko étaient inséparable avec le fiancé de Nagato, Konan. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait s'attendre savoir côté de ma mère il ne parle presque jamais et est très timide. Et pour finir le membre de ma famille le plus horrible de tous, je nomme Uzumaki Karin. Cette petite peste passait sa vie à pourrir la mienne et ce depuis tout petit. Ma mère préférait croire cette chouineuse qui cassait mes jouets préférés quand elle disait que c'était moi qui les avais cassés en les jetant sur elle. Oui ça remontait à plus de dix ans mais maintenant elle s'amusait à me répéter que j'étais la pire des salopes avec Haruno Sakura. Pourquoi Sakura ? Parce qu'elle lui aurait volé son copain en primaire. Oui, en primaire.

Tout ça pour dire arriver au fait qu'étant le plus jeune, c'était toujours plus ou moins le bouc émissaire.

Je commandai un café glacé et allai m'asseoir à une table près de la bais vitré donnant sur la galerie marchande. Je fixai mon portable que j'avais posé sur la table tout en sirotant ma boisson en espérant ainsi me motiver pour l'appeler. J'allais me lever pour me commander un cookie au chocolat quand une main fine mais forte se posa sur mon épaule. Je tournai la tête dans la direction de la personne ayant eu l'audace de briser mon moment avec moi-même avant de voir que l'homme à qui appartenait la main était Hozuki Suigetsu.

Il devait être un peu plus grand que moi, vu de ma place assise, avec un corps svelte presque maigre mais musclé. Son sourire était celui digne d'un psychopathe et l'effet fut plus prononcé en apercevant ses dents pointues, ses yeux étaient d'un violet éclatant. Ses cheveux dont les pointes arrivaient à ses épaules étaient blancs. Il portait un t-shirt sans manches en coton de la même couleur que ses cheveux et un pantalon en toile gris perle. C'est vrai qu'en le regardant de plus près je comprenais pourquoi Sasuke était sans doute tombé sous son charme.

« Uzumaki ! Tu n'as pas changé. Toujours avec ce même air de débile plâtré sur ton visage ! » « Hozuki. » Répondis-je en ignorant intentionnellement ce qui avait suivi mon nom. « Tu n'as pas changé non plus. »

Il rigola et prit place sur la chaise en face de moi tout en buvant à la paille d'une gourde.

« Ah bon ? Pourtant depuis que j'habite avec l'autre chieuse j'ai l'impression d'avoir pris trente ans ! »

Je ricanai. Pour me stopper la seconde d'après quand je réalisai ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Chieuse ? Mais... je croyais que tu serais avec Uchiwa Sasuke ! »

Pour le coup il s'étrangla avec à la gorger qu'il venait de prendre.

« Hein ?! Mais qui t'a raconté une connerie pareille ?! » « Ma meilleure amie vous a vu ensemble à la terrasse d'un café. »

Il réfléchit un instant avant de porter son regard sournois sur moi tout en commençant à sourire de travers.

« Tu sais Uzumaki, les seules fois où je suis avec Sasuke c'est pour lui remonter le moral car un certain débile blond ne le remarque pas ou le rejette, donc je ne vois pas quand j'aurais eu le temps de le baiser. Surtout que je ne suis pas gay. »

Tout mon sang quitta mon visage me laissant blanc comme un mort vivant avant de revenir en force me faisant ressembler à une tomate bien mûre.

Pourquoi fallait-il tout le temps qu'à chaque fois que quelque chose touchait de près ou de loin à Sasuke tout s'arrange ? Non pas que je me plaigne, j'étais très soulagé que la relation entre Suigetsu et Sasuke ne soit qu'une chimère, mais c'était quand même bizarre. Comme si le destin voulait absolument que je sois avec lui.

J'eus soudain l'envie de me jeter au coup du psychopathe m'apportant cette fabuleuse nouvelle et partir en courant jusque chez moi pour enfin appeler un certain Teme. Mais en y repensant, ce n'est pas tous les jours que je me retrouverais en face d'un ami à Sasuke prêt à divulguer tout ce qu'il sait sur ce dernier... Une occasion en or donc...

« Dis-moi Suigetsu, » commençais-je en prenant mon air le plus innocent possible, « comment se fait-il que Sasuke soit toujours après moi depuis tous tant de temps alors qu'il a tous les hommes et les femmes du pays et des pays voisins à ses pieds ? »

« Très bonne question ! Je n'aurais jamais eu sa patience, déjà que moi j'ai dû attendre une dizaine de jours avant d'avoir ma copine ce qui est mon maximum, lui ça fait quoi ? Dix, onze ans qu'il attend après toi. »

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Onze ans ? Il y a onze ans je rentrais en première année de collège, j'avais onze ans. »

« Eh bien oui onze ans. Depuis qu'il t'avait vu pour faire la visite des classes ou je ne sais quoi... Il savait que ce tu étais trop jeune autant mentalement que physiquement, c'est pour ça que les peu de foi où il te parlait c'était pour te taquiner, il attendait que tu grandisses. Quand il m'a raconté tout ça je dois t'avouer que je l'ai pris pour un pédophile ! Un adolescent de quinze ans qui en pince pour un gamin de onze ans, ce n'est pas vraiment courant ! Ni intéressant d'ailleurs ! Quand on est adolescent ont à des besoins de cul à assouvir ! Je n'aurais jamais pu être à sa place ! »

Plusieurs sentiments m'envahissaient à la fin de la mini-tirade de Suigetsu. Tout d'abord j'ai étais étonné mais heureux. Puis j'ai trouvé ça bizarre, et un peu glauque aussi qu'un adolescent sexy, riche et populaire s'entiche de moi qui étais hyperactif et insupportable.

Je regardai l'heure sur mon téléphone toujours posé sur la table. Maintenant que tout était plus ou moins éclairci je voulais absolument l'appeler, entendre sa voix, pour le revoir.

« Hozuki ne le prend pas mal mais il faut que je te laisse, merci encore ! » m'exclamais-je en partant sans attendre de réponse de sa part.

« Mais pourquoi tu me remercies ? » l'entendis-je au loin me demander.

J'entrai dans ma chambre en catastrophe et fermai la porte d'un coup de pied avant de m'appuyer contre celle-ci en prenant une grande bouffée d'air pour faire ralentir mon cœur qui battait à tout rompt après le sprinte que j'avais fait du centre commercial jusqu'où j'étais.

Je poussai un profond soupir avant d'aller m'asseoir sur mon lit. Je commençai à taper le numéro de Sasuke, ayant gardé mon téléphone dans ma main depuis le café, et le portais à mon oreille.

« Uchiwa Sasuke. » me répondit une voix profonde et suave au bout de trois tonalités.

Je m'étais longuement demandé ce que je lui dirais une fois qu'il aurait répondu. Et j'avais opté pour le plus direct et le plus simple.

« Je suis au courant de la vérité. » répondis-je en tritura la housse orange de ma couette.

« C'est-à-dire la vérité ? » sa voix hésitait.

« C'est-à-dire que je sais pourquoi tu es parti, à cause de ton père, et je sais aussi que tu n'es pas avec Suigetsu. »

« Que vient faire Suigetsu dans l'histoire ? » demanda-t-il perplexe.

« Et bien en fait Ino vous avez vu tous les deux et elle avait pensé que vous étiez ensemble et c'est pour ça que j'hésitais à t'appeler mais je viens de lui parler donc je sais qu'il est cent pour cent hétérosexuel. Et pour revenir au sujet initial je sais que tu es parti pour protéger moi et ma famille. »

Il y eut quelque instant de silence avant qu'il ne réponde.

« Je vois... »

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, j'attendis donc de nouveau en silence.

« Comment sais-tu ça ? »

Pourquoi répondre à ce qu'il sait déjà. « À ton avis... » « Enfoiré d'Itachi ! » Grognait-il.

« Eh oui... » J'aurais été debout je me serais balancé d'avant en arrière sur mes pieds. « Donc... »

« Donc Dobe ? »

« Teme... Je me demandais... Si on pourrait refaire notre rendez-vous gâché de la dernière fois... »

Bizarrement je n'eus pas à attendre bien longtemps pour une réponse.

« Dix-neuf heure demain soir chez moi. Ne sois pas en retard. »

Puis il raccrocha.

La conversation avait été catastrophique, j'avais été nerveux et quand je suis nerveux je parle trop, comme l'histoire de Suigetsu. Pour simplifier j'avais l'impression d'être une adolescente aux hormones surdimensionnées s'apprêtent à aller à son premier rendez-vous. Il ne manquait plus que je saute partout dans ma chambre en hurlant " OH MON DIEU ! "" toutes les trente secondes et ça serait parfait pour compléter ma panoplie de collégiennes surexcitées.

Bon évidemment sauté partout en hurlant " OH MON DIEU ! " à tu tête ne se faisait pas grâce à une grande maîtrise de moi-même. Seul un petit " oh putain ! " m'échappa.

J'essayais de réprimer le grand sourire débile qui manger la moitié de mon visage en vain pour aller chercher quelque chose à grignoté dans la cuisine. Comme je pouvais m'y attendre, Kyubi me tomba dessus avant d'avoir atteint mon objectif.

« Tu vas manger chez Sasuke demain soir. »

Je le fixai pendant cinq minutes, la bouche grande ouverte et complètement hallucinée.

« Comment peux-tu savoir ça ? Et comment peux-tu savoir que je ne lui fais plus la tête ? »

« Je suis allé chez Itachi pas longtemps après que tu sois parti et il m'a dit que tu allais sûrement l'appeler. »

« Il t'a dit ça ? »

« Ouai j'étais en train de- »

« Je ne veux pas savoir ! »

Il rigola et me laissa passer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous chers lecteurs/lectrices!**

**Oui vous avez le droit de me lancer des cailloux ou tout autre objet contondant, mais avant sachez que l'année dernière et cette année sont toutes deux des années de Bac pour moi, donc j'espère que vous comprendrez que ma priorité (malheureusement) n'est pas la mise à jour de mes fictions... Me pardonnerez-vous? Je croise les doigts!**

**Sur ce je vous laisse à votre lecture!**

**Naruto et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Stressé ? Moi ? Jamais !<p>

Ce n'est pas du tout comme si j'avais passé la nuit à fixer mon plafond en m'imaginant les scénarios les plus délirant possible sur ce qui allait se passer en compagnie de Sasuke Uchiwa le soir même. Je n'ai pas non plus paniqué sur ce que j'allais mettre. Ou sur ce qu'il fallait que j'apporte. Ou sur ce que j'allais lui dire. Evidemment que non ! Un Uzumaki ne stresse pas ! Il ne connait même pas se mot d'ailleurs !

Pour la première fois de ma vie j'étais éveillé quand le soleil se leva, un exploit d'un certain point de vu… Mais pour moi ça signifiait que je m'approcherais de la ressemblance faciale d'un zombi… Très avantageux pour un rendez-vous. Espérons que son éclairage sera à mon avantage…

Avec grande difficulté, je réussi à sortir de mon lit. La seul chose qui pourrait être avantageuse à un lever si tôt était le fait de profiter de quelques heures sans Kyubi pour se moquer de moi, m'énerver ou encore me réveiller en me jetant de l'eau froide ou en faisant hurler du heavy métal à travers les enceintes du salon.

Je frissonnai en marchant sur le carrelage froid de la cuisine pour aller me faire un café, moi qui étais d'habitude plutôt chocolat chaud, là il me fallait quelque chose pour me redonner de l'énergie et ainsi pouvoir faire face à cette très longue journée.

Je me posai devant la table basse du salon et allumai la télévision. Même s'il fallait encore que j'aille au centre commercial acheter une chemise pour ce soir, que je passe voir ma mère puis Ino, il était trop tôt pour l'instant, une ou deux heures de somnolence seraient les bienvenus pour essayer de rattraper ma mine épouvantable.

Au final mes heures de repos c'étaient beaucoup rétréci avec mon frère qui avait été réveillé par le sont des dessins animés que je regardais. Après ça, ce n'était plus possible de flâner et donc je me préparai et allai chez mes parents. Ma mère était une grosse dormeuse mais mon père un lève-tôt, je savais de qui j'avais hérité sur ce point… Le temps que je passais avec mon père était rare mais revigorant. En général mes parents étaient inséparables, donc difficiles d'avoir une conversation ou passer du temps avec un seul d'entre eux, ma famille était très soudée.

Minato Namikaze était très posé, très calme, le parfait contraire de sa femme et de ses fils. Il savait se faire discret et compréhensif, il n'aimait pas les conflits et quand Kyubi ou moi faisions une bêtise enfant, c'était le plus souvent notre mère qui criait et punissait. Il préférait s'asseoir et parler du pourquoi de la bêtise. Chose irritante une fois arrivé à l'adolescence, mais maintenant je trouvais ça agréable. Au contraire de ma mère il ne posait pas de question jusqu'à faire craquer, il attendait qu'on vienne lui parler. C'est ce que je fis avant de partir voir Ino.

Je lui parlai de ce que je ressentais pour Sasuke, tous ses sentiments contradictoires, toutes les perspectives qui se bousculaient dans ma tête, mes doutes et mes angoisses. Il m'écouta sans me couper la parole, sans poser de questions. Quand j'eus fini de déverser tout ce que je pouvais déverser, il croisa ses doigts sur la table et me dit : « laisse toi porter, tu n'as pas besoin de tout décider dans l'immédiat, tant que tu es heureux, continu sur ce chemin. Et si Sasuke n'accepte pas tes choix, c'est que tu dois prendre une autre voit. Mais quoi que tu décides je suis derrière toi et j'accepte. »

Je m'étais senti plus léger.

Ensuite j'étais allé rendre visite à Ino et Shikamaru, ce dernier dormait encore, pour demander conseil sur la couleur de chemise que je devrais prendre. Après beaucoup de temps de réflexion, de débat, d'argumentation, on se mit d'accord sur le bleu ciel. Couleur qui s'accordera parfaitement avec mes yeux.

La recherche de la chemise en question se fit assez rapidement. Il me restait donc encore pas mal de temps avant que je n'ai à me préparer à me rendre chez Sasuke, je le passai à finaliser deux trois de mes sculptures, un moyen pour me relaxer en quelque sorte.

Je pris plus de temps que prévu pour me préparer, essayant de plier mes cheveux hirsutes à ma volonté, de bien enlever l'argile se trouvant sous mes ongles et de trouver le jean et les chaussures adaptés à ma chemise. Un sacré travail… Pour mon visage plus pâle qu'a l'accoutumé je ne pouvais rien faire, je n'avouerais jamais avoir pensé mettre du fond de teint. Jamais. Enfin prêt, je pris le panier de fruits que j'avais fait faire dans une petite boutique du centre commercial, ma veste et mes clés de voiture, puis je sortis de chez moi sous les applaudissements de Kyubi qui n'avait fait que de se foutre de moi tout le long de ma préparation, me traitant même de tapette quand j'avais mis de la crème hydratante. Quel connard.

Le trajet en voiture se fit dans le calme, n'ayant pas eu le courage d'appuyer sur le bouton de la radio. Trop d'efforts tuent l'effort. Plus je me rapprochais de l'adresse indiquée, plus la panique montait en moi. Le trajet passa trop vite à mon gout, je me garai devant sa grille et pris une profonde respiration avant de prendre mon courage à deux mains et de sortir de la voiture. Je toquai sur la porte en bois blanc et n'attendis qu'une seconde avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre. Ça ne m'aurait pas étonné qu'il m'attendait la main sur la poignée.

J'eus le malheur de poser directement mon regard dans le sien, et pendant un instant je crus perde pied. Sa beauté était vraiment frappante, pendant un instant je me sentis quelque peu jaloux. Mais ce sentiment passa très vite quand il sourit en voyant le panier que je tenais.

« Un panier de fruits ? » même sa voix était un péché.

« Je… » Je toussai pour me dégager la gorge. « Je trouvais ça original… Et je ne voyais pas ce que tu aurais pu faire de fleurs… »

Il secoua la tête en ricana et se décala de l'entrée comme signe pour moi de rentrer. Je ne l'entendis même pas refermer la porte, mon attention totalement absorbée par mon nouvel environnement, sa maison était grande, et cet effet ne fut que plus amplifié par les baies vitrées qui longeaient tous les murs du rez-de-chaussée. J'entrai dans le salon sans m'en rendre compte, en quête de découverte, il donnait sur un jardin avec en son centre une fontaine. La pièce en elle-même était décorée avec gout, moi qui aurais pensé que sa maison serait froide et sans vie, je m'étais lourdement trompé. J'étais entouré de couleurs chaudes et chaleureuses, je me mis à rougir en remarquant la sculpture de ma réplique, en évidence près d'une des grandes fenêtres. Je déposai mon panier sur le centre de la table et me retournai pour faire face à mon hôte.

Celui-ci attendait patiemment, appuyer contre le chambranle du salon, que je finisse mon inspection. Maintenant qu'il était exposé à la lumière, je pouvais me délecter de son image, ses cheveux noirs qui encadraient son visage parfait, sa chemise bordeaux remontée jusqu'aux coudes et son pantalon noir donnant l'impression de jambes interminablement longues. Si j'avais su j'aurais pris mon appareil photo pour graver ce moment à jamais.

« C'est une habitude pour toi de fixer les gens comme ça ? Ou c'est juste moi qui provoque cet effet ? »

Le rouge redoubla dans mes joues et un bruit d'indignation m'échappa.

« Ce n'est pas que je voudrais rester éternellement en ta compagnie, figé comme des statuts à s'observer, dans mon salon mais notre réservation nous attend. » Dit-il en regardant sa montre. « Oui je sais nous devions rester ici mais j'ai pensé que tu n'oseras pas, ou peu, me crier dessus en public. »

Il se moquait de moi en plus ce petit enfoiré !

« J'y crois pas ! Comme si je n'avais aucun contrôle sur mon comportement ! Tu sais quoi ? Je vais- »

En à peine deux enjamber il me fit face et se pencha à mon oreille en me prenant le poignet.

« La deuxième raison du lieu publique est que je ne veux pas précipiter les choses si tu me redonnes une chance. Et je peux t'assurer qu'en te voyant dans cette tenue, c'est plus prudent, pour nous deux. »

Ces mots chuchoté, son souffle chaud m'effleurant, me donnait l'impression d'être enveloppé de guimauve, un profond sentiment de sécurité s'empara de moi. Je me débâtis avec mes paupières pour qu'elles ne se ferment pas et contre mon corps pour qu'il ne devienne pas tout mou contre celui de Sasuke. J'inspirai à plein poumons son odeur, ses cheveux sentaient la vanille. Enivrant. Je hochai la tête, complètement détendus, n'aspirant qu'à m'emmitoufler contre lui et d'emmêler mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

Il lâcha mon poignet, me prit les bras et me recula pour me tenir à une certaine distance de son corps. En voyant mon air hébété, il esquissa un sourire, par peu fière de l'effet qu'il avait encore sur moi. J'insultai mentalement mon corps de traite.

« Alors on y va à ce restaurant ? » dis-je en secouant la tête pour me remettre les idées en place. « J'ai faim et en plus je crois que nous avons à parler… » Bizarrement son sourire disparut immédiatement.

Le trajet se passa dans un silence confortable, accompagné de musique douce, du jazz sans doute. Du coin de l'œil je remarquai plusieurs petits regards jetés sur moi, peut-être essayait-il de juger dans quel état d'esprit je me trouvais. Et pour ne pas trop lui faciliter la tâche non plus, je tentai de garder une apparence imperturbable. En arrivant devant notre destination, une grande file d'attente se trouvait juste devant l'entrée. Sans rien dire, Sasuke alla se garer sur le parking réservé aux clients.

Devant les portes de l'établissement, il me tira par la manche de ma chemise, nous faisant passer devant tous les gens qui faisaient la queue, ces derniers nous lançant des regards noirs comme si nous étions des mangeurs de bébé. Je roulai des yeux une fois devant tout le monde.

« Par pitié Sasuke, ne me fait pas le coup du mec trop connu qui n'a pas besoin de patienter, étant un habitué très généreux et gentil avec les serveurs, du genre ''oh mon Dieu ! Mr. Uchiwa ! Ne restez pas la ! Entrez ! Nous allons tout de suite vous préparer notre meilleur table !''. Le genre de cliché très lourd et irréaliste. »

« Dobe. » Grognât-il, « J'ai réservé une table hier soir, et si tu avais fait plus attention, nous ne sommes pas passé devant toute la file, nous sommes du côté des réservations, les autres sont venus à l'improviste. »

Ah. Je clignai des yeux. Je passais effectivement pour un sombre idiot là… Un idiot passionné par les films à l'eau de rose. Super.

Après avoir été placé, je ne savais plus trop par où commencer, s'il fallait que ce soit moi qui commence ou lui. Mon regard erra sur mon nouvel environnement. L'endroit était sombre, pas de sur-décoration ni de couleur trop flashy. Nous étions vers le fond, près d'une fenêtre donnant sur la vue pavé de la vieille ville, assis l'un à côté de l'autre pouvant ainsi voir toute la salle, et je pouvais aussi laisser malencontreusement ma main effleurait la sienne ou mon genou frôlait le sien.

Quand les cartes des menus furent apportées par la serveuse, elle mit plus de temps et d'attention à demander ce que voulait boire Sasuke. Après l'avoir poliment mais fermement renvoyer il examina la carte. Et pendant ce temps-là, j'en profitai pour l'examiner. Oui je sais, je pourrais être comparé à une demoiselle en manque d'amour et d'attention, prête à se jeter dans les bras de la première venue qui l'invitait au restant. Mais que voulez-vous, je suis un fan des films d'amour, mais pas les tragiques, ils me font pleurer. Non ce n'est pas une blague, la dernière fois Ino à du me consoler pendant trois jours. Enfin bref, le sujet n'était pas là. Même si j'avais déjà dit et observé la beauté de Sasuke, je ne pouvais me passer de le regarder. Chacune de ses mimiques, de ses expressions, de ses froncements de sourcils ou de ses sourires aussi petits soient-ils été fascinant. Même le fait qu'il tourne une page de son menu était fascinant !

« Prend une photo, tu pourras la regarder plus longtemps. » Il n'a pas décroché son regard de ce qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Et il reprit comme si de rien n'était sa lecture.

« Je ne te regardais pas ! Tu n'es pas aussi intéressant que tu peux le croire ! » Affirmation totalement fausse.

« Pourtant le rouge de tes joues me dit le contraire. »

Je remontai aussi vite que possible la carte sur mon visage.

« Et puis d'abord tu devais me parler je te rappelle ! »

« On devait parler. Et j'attends que tu me poses les questions qui te rongent depuis hier, je ne peux pas les savoir à l'avance, même si je peux en anticiper quelques-unes. »

Mon embarras laissa place au sérieux, j'avais beaucoup de questions, certes, mais je devais commencer par les principales. Je me mis à réfléchir. Connaissant Sasuke, elles devraient être précises, sans possibilités d'être détournés.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé de ton père avant ? »

« Pourquoi ? » il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. « La deuxième fois que l'on s'est vue chez Hinata, je ne voulais pas gâcher nos retrouvailles, je comptais t'en parler plus tard… Mais dès que je t'ai vu, toutes mes pensées les plus rationnelles se sont faites éclipsé par mon seul désir pour toi. Puis après, au moment où je repris le contrôle de mon corps et de mon esprit, il était déjà trop tard, et je savais pertinemment que Madara nous avait vus et qu'il n'allait pas attendre pour aller tout raconter à mon père. Et puis, quand l'on s'est vu et que je t'ai dit pourquoi j'étais parti, je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes responsable, et je ne voulais pas non plus que tu me prennes pour un menteur après tout ce que je t'avais déjà raconté et fais endurer. »

Nous nous regardions dans les yeux, jugeant la réaction de l'autre, mesurant ses paroles, réfléchissant. J'avais supposé une partie de ce qu'il me disait, ce qui m'évita de faire le poisson rouge trop longtemps.

Notre moment fut interrompu par la serveuse trop collante venant prendre nos commandes. Des ramens pour moi, évidemment, de la viande et une salade pour Sasuke. J'étais content d'avoir eu raison : Sasuke était un lapin, il mangeait tout le temps des trucs verts pas comestible et mauvais pour la santé. Quelle idée ! Les ramens, y'a que ça de vrais !

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit la vérité directement le jour où tu es venus chez moi ? »

« Je ne voulais pas être plaint, ou pardonné si facilement après tout le mal que je t'ai fait… » Il posait ses yeux ébène partout sauf sur moi. Je fronçai les sourcils, me prenait-il pour un enfant ?

« Je persiste à dire que si tu me lavais dit avant de me baiser et de me rejeter sans explications, j'aurais pu d'aider… »

« M'aider ? Voyons Naruto, nous savons tous les deux qu'avec un tempérament comme le tien, la situation n'aurait fait qu'empirer. »

Je soupirai, il n'avait pas tort. Me connaissant je serais allé voir le père de Naruto pour lui demander qu'est-ce qu'il avait contre ma famille et contre l'orientation sexuelle de son fils. Puis ensuite je serai allé pisser à la face de cet enfoiré de Madara pour lui montrer ma façon de penser. Sur le coup j'aurais été plus détendu, mais la condition de Sasuke ne se serait pas améliorée pour autant. Itachi avait raison, j'ai de la chance d'avoir une famille s'en a priori, très ouvert d'esprit et toujours à l'écoute. Même quand Kyubi avait raconté à mes parents comment c'était passé son premier plan à trois. À leur place je me serais percé les tympans avec ma fourchette…

« Bien sûr je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, mais juste de comprendre dans quelle situation je me trouvais et donc pourquoi j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait, avec les conséquences que ça a entraînées. »

Sans trop réfléchir, sachant pertinemment ma réponse, je posai ma main sur la sienne, mes yeux sur la serviette posée sur mes genoux, connaissant la rougeur qui commençait à ramper sur mon visage. Sa main se crispa un instant, ne s'attendant sans doute pas à un geste si rapide de ma part, puis petit à petit, la sienne se retourna, dos à la table, pour lacer ses doigts aux miens.

Sa prise était douce mais ferme, ma main paraissait si petite entourée de ses longs doigts pâles de pianiste. D'ailleurs, je l'avais entendu une ou de fois en jouer dans la salle de musique du lycée, et j'avais remarqué un grand piano blanc dans le salon de sa maison.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, il glissa nos mains liées sous la table, sur nos genoux qui se touchaient maintenant. Je relevai la tête et m'aperçus, que se court mais intense moment, nous était volé par l'arrivée de nos plats. En soupirant je commençai à lâcher prise pour pouvoir manger, mais Sasuke raffermis la sienne.

« Tu vas apprendre à manger avec une seule main ce soir, Dobe. »

Mon cœur balançait entre l'irritation d'être privé d'un de mes membres essentiel pour manger les succulents ramens posées juste devant moi et l'embarra romantique, avec les joues rouges, le bégaiement et les mains qui transpirent. Autant ne pas commencer à parlementer, je soupirai, même si au fond de moi une petite danse de la victoire était en cours. Je creusai ma fourchette dans mon bol et enfournai le tout dans ma bouche grande ouverte. Mes yeux tournèrent dans mes orbites, mes papilles gustatives frémirent, mon cœur et mon cerveaux cessèrent de fonction pendant un instant. Ça y est, j'étais amoureux.

« Si j'avais su que pour t'amadouer il fallait juste te servir des nouilles… Je l'aurais fait il y a bien longtemps. »

« Chut ! » réprimandais-je. « Ce ne sont pas de simples nouilles ! Ce sont des ramens ! La nourriture bénie des Dieux est envoyée sur Terre avec pour objectif : la paix dans le monde. Ceci cher Sasuke, c'est ce qui ralliera tous les peuples un jour, tous réunis autour d'un seul et même festin ! »

Je crus l'entendre dire : ''pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ce soit lui ?''. Il me regarda comme si je venais d'une autre planète.

« J'espère que je ne serais plus là pour voir ça… »

« Teme ! »

« Dobe. »

Le reste de notre temps dans le restaurant se passa dans le calme, les rougissements –surtout de ma part- et les questions destinées à rattraper le temps perdu. Pendant une heure, j'eus l'impression que le monde ne tournait qu'autour de moi. Je posais quelques questions à Sasuke mais la plupart du temps il me coupait avec les siennes. Donc pendant une heure j'ai parlé de moi, de moi et encore de moi, de mes études, de mes amis, de ma famille, de mon travail… De tout, il ne m'a rien laissé lui épargner. Il m'écoutait patiemment, me demandant plus de détails, voulant surement en savoir le plus possible, et pipelette comme je suis, je me suis laissé porter par mon enthousiasme. Une fois à l'extérieur, je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas vu le moment de l'addition, ni du dessert et encore moins celui où on a remis nos manteaux. J'étais plus que bien.

Le vide laissé de ses dernières années était soudain rempli par le bonheur et la chaleur que dégager Sasuke. Celui-ci ne m'avait pas lâché une seule seconde la main, ou s'il le faisait, il me touchait l'épaule, le bras ou la cuisse. Et quand il fut obligé de me laisser, ce fut pour monter dans sa voiture.

J'attachai ma ceinture, et je me pinçai le dos de la main pour être sûr de ne pas rêver. L'ambiance du trajet allé et retour n'avait rien de semblable. J'étais détendu. Je n'arrêtais pas de trifouiller les boutons de sa radio, preuve de mon aise, dans l'espoir de tomber sur autre chose que du classique. Je sentis mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche. Dur retour à la réalité. C'était un message de mon frère :

_Kyubi_

_Hey Naruto ! Si j'étais toi je ne pointerais pas un millimètre de mon corps à l'appart'._

Je fronçai les sourcils. Évidemment il fallait que ce crétin gâche la soirée. Je composai son numéro, s'il fallait s'énerver autant à le faire de vive voix et sans attendre deux plombes entre chaque message.

En voyant mon comportement Sasuke baissa la musique et m'effleura la main, un regard soucieux dans ses beaux yeux.

« Ça va ? »

« Oui c'est juste mon imbécile de démon de frère attardé qui commence à me prendre la tête… » Je lui adressai un petit sourire et mis mon portable à mon oreille en entendant les tonalités.

« Naruto ! Surtout ne viens pas ! » Hurla Kyubi.

Bon ça devait être assez grave s'il était dans cet état…

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ?! »

J'entendis un cri et un grand ''boom ".

« Tu sais bien que d'habitude dès que je peux te mettre dans l'embarras je le fais, mais là… Je suis quand même ton frère et je ne peux décemment pas te laisser subir ça ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a merde ! » Je commençais légèrement à paniquer…

Le silence suivit, avec quelques bruits de choses cassées et de rugissement non humain.

« Maman est là. Elle sait que tu es avec Sasuke la vipère… »

Le concerné tourna la tête vers moi, son expression pleine de confusion.

« Sasuke la vipère… ? » je lui fis un signe de la main pour lui signaler que je lui expliquerais plus tard. Il avait lui l'ouï fine le bougre !

« Et du coup elle attend devant la porte de l'immeuble le moment où vous arriverez pour, je cite, ''casser la gueule d'ange de l'autre abruti qui a osé briser le cœur de mon bébé et celle de l'abruti qui me serre de fils, pour être retombé aussi facilement dans ses bras.'' Donc comme tu peux le constater, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de ramener ton cul ici… Mais bon après tout tu fais bien ce que tu veux ! SALUT ! »

Ma mâchoire ainsi que mon téléphone tombèrent par terre.

« J'y crois pas ! » m'exclamais-je, je me frottai les yeux avec les paumes de mes mains dans l'espoir que tout ce délire soit un rêve. Nan mais quelle famille de barjos !

« Je suppose que je ne te ramène pas chez toi. » j'acquiesçai. Puis je me rendis compte qu'il ne me voyait pas, les yeux fixés sur la route.

« Oui… tu peux m'emmener chez Ino ou chez Kiba s'il te plaît ? »

« Non. » ma tête faillit se décrocher de mon corps avec la vitesse à laquelle je l'ai tourné.

« Commença non ?! »

« Non. »

Je ricanai, super.

« Et je dors ou alors Monsieur Uchiwa-Le-Génie-Je-Sais-Tout ?! »

« Chez moi. Dobe. »

Pour le coup, il réussit à me faire taire le reste du trajet. Au début j'étais sous le choc qu'il les proposait aussi naturellement. Puis après j'étais assez heureux qu'il me le propose. Et enfin, horrifier. J'allais dormir chez Sasuke. Sasuke. Le mec avec qui je venais de me mettre en couple, enfin je crois… Le mec que je trouve le plus beau sur la Terre. Le mec qui me donne envie de lui sauter dessus avec un regard de sa part. Peut-être même qu'on allait dormir dans le même lit !

Je me réveillai de ma transe en sursautant au bruit de la portière du conducteur qui se claquait. Avec du mal, trop préoccupé à suivre sa silhouette noire, je retirai ma ceinture de sécurité et sorti en m'emmêlant les pieds. La grande classe. Il me tenait patiemment la porte d'entrée, un petit sourire narquois collé à ses lèvres, je franchissais son seuil en rougissant un peu. Dès demain j'irai chez le médecin, ce n'est pas normal de rougir autant en un laps de temps aussi court. Je posai mes chaussures sur une des étagères à cet effet et lui donna mon manteau qu'il mit dans un placard. J'allais me tourner pour aller m'asseoir dans le salon quand je m'aperçus de deux trois petits problèmes.

« Je n'ai pas de pyjama ni de brosse à dents et rien à mettre pour demain. »

« Je te prêterais mes vêtements et j'ai toujours une brosse à dents de rechange. »

« On ne fait pas du tout la même taille ! »

« Tu n'auras qu'a- »

« Si tu dis que je n'aurais qu'à retrousser les manches et les bas de pantalons parce que je suis plus petit que toi, je te tue. »

« Tu n'auras qu'à retrousser les extrémités. » finit-il sans se préoccuper de ma menace. « Va t'asseoir je vais faire du thé. »

J'allais m'installer, tout en bougonnant, sur le canapé, quand je me rappelai du piano dans un des coins de la pièce, en face les baies vitrées.

Il était très imposant, d'un magnifique blanc cassé. Des partitions étaient posées sur le dessus, le couvercle était fermé et le tabouret poussé en dessous. Je m'approchai tranquillement, fasciné par cet instrument complexe mais extraordinaire. J'aurais dû m'en douter plus tôt que Sasuke faisait partie des personnes qui savaient en jouer. Je tirai le tabouret pour m'y asseoir et passai le bout de mes doigts sur les courbes lisses du piano, je soulevai le couvercle pour rendre visibles les touches en ivoire parsemé de noir. Plusieurs fois ma main se posa sur celles-ci, curieuse de savoir le son qui serait émis en appuyant dessus mais trop peureuse de faire une fausse note. J'étais peut-être très doué de mes dix doigts pour le travail artistique, artisanal, mais la musique restait un mystère.

Quelque chose de doux et chaud envahi mes sens. Sasuke s'était assis à mes côtés sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Il prit délicatement mon index, pour le posé sur une touche. Le son que cette simple pression engendra me fit frissonner, il l'accompagna de notes par-ci par-là, le rendu était beau. Ce n'était pas du grand art et j'étais sûr qu'il pouvait faire cent fois mieux rien qu'avec une main, mais la sensation de création générée par nous deux me donna des papillons dans le ventre.

« Joue pour moi. » murmurais-je, ayant trop peur de briser cette bulle dans laquelle nous étions en parfaite communion.

« Un autrefois. » soufflât-il, en apportant ma main prise dans la sienne, à ses lèvres.

Il baisa chacune de mes jointures, chacune de mes articulations, chacune de mes phalanges pour arriver à ma paume. Je pouvais sentir que son souffle était fragile, peut-être avait-il peur de ma réaction, peur que je le laisse. Mes paupières étaient quasiment fermées, les sensations que pouvait m'apporter un simple touché de n'importe quelle partie de son corps sur le mien étaient tout à fait grandioses. Envoutantes. Quand il embrassa le creux de mon poignet, je sus qu'il fallait que je l'arrête, sinon, je ne répondrais plus de rien. Avec beaucoup d'efforts, ma chair étant alourdi par des milliers de sentiments différents, je portai ma main libre à son visage, presque translucide avec la lumière de la lune, et lui caressa la joue tout en lui faisant relever la tête. Nous plongeâmes nos regards les uns dans les autres. Le sien me laissait pénétrer au plus profond de son âme. Et rien qu'en voyant ce que j'y trouvai, je sus instantanément ce qu'il me restait à faire pour être à nouveau complet.

En prenant mon temps, je me glissai un peu plus proche de Sasuke, lui ne bougeait plus, attendant ma future action. Je me perdis encore quelques secondes dans ses yeux sans fond, et enfin, après tant d'années de souffrance, d'attente, de supplice, d'amour, j'inclinai ma tête et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Le sang dans mes veines chanta de bonheur, mes yeux se fermèrent, mes lèvres frémirent, mes mains tremblèrent et mon cœur chavira. Je me rapprochai encore un peu plus, jamais assez proche, il enroula ses bras autour de moi et je me sentis chez moi. La main que j'avais de libre s'enfouit dans ses cheveux ébène et celle toujours posé sur sa joue la caressa doucement.

Ce n'était pas un baiser plein de passion ou plein de luxure avec une bataille de langues pour la domination. Non. C'était un baiser plein de nostalgie, comme si à chaque instant ce moment pouvait disparaître, mais aussi plein de quelque chose, quelque chose que je ne voulais pas penser pour l'instant, a moins de vouloir fondre en larmes comme une midinette ou que mon visage brule d'embarras.

C'est moi qui me détachai le premier, déjà à cause du manque d'oxygène dans mes poumons, mais également parce que même si je le voulais, nous ne pouvions pas rester comme ça indéfiniment. J'étais fatigué de cette journée forte en émotions, ses dernières ayant fait un nombre incalculable de fois le grand huit.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je remarquai que Sasuke portait un léger blush, au moins je n'étais pas le seul touché.

« Hey. » murmurais-je.

« Hey, Dobe » je souris malgré l'insulte, sachant que venant de lui je n'avais pas à m'offenser, ce sera plutôt le jour où il ne m'appellera pas par mon surnom qu'il faudra que je m'inquiète.

« Je suis fatigué… »

Il roula des yeux, un sourire en coin, se leva du tabouret puis me tira avec lui jusqu'à l'étage, dans sa chambre.

Je m'endormis dans la chaleur de ses bras, sous sa couette qui m'entourait de son odeur. Et je crois bien que le bonheur était juste la pendant tout ce temps.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? Ca va je n'ai pas trop perdu la main? Oui je sais que c'est très lent tout ça mais je ne voulais pas qu'ils se précipite trop... En tout cas, dites moi vos impressions!<strong>

**Merci!**


End file.
